


Shorts and Scenes Thorki

by Drachenkinder



Category: MCU, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chapters 6 and 7 Winter's Storm story tagged for suicidal thoughts and actions, F/M, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Scenes, Porn, and not porn, little bits of Thorki centric crap. Stories: Spring Idle,Summer Planting, Thief, I can do this all day, Fall Chase, Winter's Storm 1-4, Mountains of Alfhiemer 1-3, The Throne of Asgard.





	1. Spring Idle

Loki lay in the shifting transparent shadows of the aspen trees, lazily watching the yellow finches as they hopped, quietly twittering from branch to branch, searching out insects and tender leaf buds. The splash of the rivulet as it filled the pool and then spilled down the cliff to join the larger river below created a misty haze that shimmered when shafts of sunlight beamed through the rustling leaves. He cradled his head on his arms and enjoyed how the gentle zephyr made the leaves flutter and shift in patterns of gold and green. The day was unseasonably warm and it felt good to loll on the soft spring grass after his bath and let the diluted sunlight and caressing breeze dry the water from his bare skin. Especially after this morning’s arduous hunt. He could hear Thor and his friends laughing down below and the first loud splash as Volstagg leapt into the larger basin.

Loki had made the slippery climb alone to enjoy his bathing away from their rough housing. Only Sif was agile enough to him follow to this perch, but today she running errands for her father. Needless to say if she had been on the hunt, bathing would have been curtailed until they had returned home. Sif was one of the boys only to a certain point. Nude bathing with her friends was far past it.

Two more lessor splashes told Loki that Hogun and Fandral had joined Volstagg in the river. He edged over to the drop off and glanced down.  
Hogun was washing the blood and dust off in an efficient and practical manner, Volstagg was wallowing about like the bilgesnipe they’d slaughtered this morning, and Fandral was circling him like an otter and splashing water in his face. Thor?

Loki shifted on his side to get a better view. Thor was wading into the current like he owned it, washcloth clutched in one strong hand. His broad shoulders gleaming gold, back muscles shifting under his skin as he strode into the deeper part of the basin. Loki watched his brother with that now so familiar hitch in his breathing. He felt the heat start to pulse in his groin as Thor bent to cup water into his hands and pour it in sparkling streams over his sun bleached mane.

The heat intensified and Loki’s tongue darted out to touch his lips. His face felt flushed and he was shamed by his attraction to his older brother’s magnificent body. He swallowed as the shame caused a frisson of lust to make his hardening cock twitch. He knew just how wrong it was to feel this way, and yet that very wrongness made the desire stronger. He spat into his palm and slid his hand down to close his long fingers around his hardening shaft and stroke softly up to the head. Watching as Thor took his time running the washcloth down his muscled ribs to his lean waist.

Loki ran his thumb over the head of his cock, shivering at the roughness of his calloused skin as he gazed at Thor, his brother all unconscious of his wicked thoughts. Thor turned as if he could feel Loki’s intense gaze and lifted this head to peer upwards into the sun. Loki panted as he looked into Thor’s sun-blinded face, knowing he was hidden by the edge of the cliff and the overhanging leaves, his strokes long and slow, savoring the touch. He ran his eyes down the brawny chest, the ripped belly to the wet dark curls that framed Thor’s thick cock and heavy sac.

”You’re beautiful brother.” He whispered under his heaving breath. His hand twisting and stroking, his cock throbbing. “I want to kiss you Thor. Feel your beard on my cheeks. I want to taste your tongue in my mouth.”

Thor rubbed the washcloth over his chest and under each of his powerful arms. He worked the cloth over his abdomen and carefully washed between his muscular thighs.

He moaned low in his throat as Thor’s cock moved under his ministrations. Loki stroked faster, working his own cock roughly, as he murmured, “Fuck me brother, I want your cock in my mouth, I want it buried deep in my ass.” He was squirming, rutting into his own hand, his butt clenching as he thrust. His other hand digging into the soft turf. “Do you hear me Thor, hear how filthy your little brother is?”

His lips were parted, his cock aching as he stroked himself in a frenzy. He was whimpering softly “Thor, Thor” in raw need, when his brother looked up again from washing and scanned the cliff edge, a slight frown creasing his forehead. He seemed to look right into Loki’s lust glazed eyes. He gasped when Thor cheerfully bellowed, “LOKI!”

His back arched and he came, shuddering as he gazed down into his brother’s handsome laughing face. Fire raced across his body as each spurt of pleasure sent him higher, and higher trembling as his brothers voice echoed from the rock walls. “Loki, Loki, Loki..”

He collapsed back on the ground panting and shivering.

“HEY!” Thor called “Are you going to hide up there all day? Or will you come down and join us for the noonday meal?”

Loki got his shivering under control, waited a moment for his breathing to slow and drawled in his best annoyed voice.

“I suppose, if I must, Thor. I will be down shortly.” He lay back and grinned wickedly, “as soon as can stop twitching.” he thought.


	2. Summer Planting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn pure and simple. Thorki

The ground is soft and wet, tender bent grass cradling his knees, and mud cool and squishy as he digs his toes in. Muscles broad and thick under softly hairy skin in his grasping hands, his knuckles grazing the damp wood of the fallen pine that serves as a seat, his fingers kneading. Heavy powerful grip on his neck, his head, and fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at curling snags as they stroke and urge. 

Warm rain caressing his shoulders, sluicing down his naked back, tickling his ribs, gathering in the hollow of his tailbone to run in an intimate stream between his buttocks, falling to patter on the soil and splash his inner thighs with earth cooled drops. Water splats from his brother’s soaked beard onto his scalp, trickling over his closed eyes, dripping from his nose and diluting the salt taste on his lapping tongue. Lips opening to the silken thickness, spreading wider, his mouth filling with the velvet head, sucking, wanting, the tug in his groin a distant need.

Thunder rumbles softly in time with the slow gentle thrusts into his warm hungry mouth. Nothing but feeling and sound, taste and scent, he’s safe behind closed eyes. Churning thoughts banished in this tender caress. Cruel words crushed into silence by the steady push and pull against his tongue, the roof of his mouth, the back of his throat. Swallowing to open himself, to be taken deeper, to be spitted on his brother’s cock. His hands clenching, pulling as he rocks forward. Aching.

His name in his lover’s mouth makes him shiver. He’s whining, begging with tongue and lips, mouth and throat and desperate grasping hands. 

And Oh yes! The driving force unleashed at his urging. Lightening splits the air and ozone burns in his nose and his brother tightens his grip and half rises from the log. His thick cock plunges deep, bruising hard, all the way down into his throat, till his lips are crushed against his brother’s groin, and the heavy sac is thumping his chin. Tears joining the flow of rain as he gags on the impaling length, his fingers digging into his brother’s ass cheeks hard enough to leave marks on the golden skin. Spurring him to stab harder.

He’s swallowing his brother whole, taking his heat and love and lust into his own flesh with each demanding stroke. He’s the devouring wolf and the glorious sun is filling his mouth, burning hot down his throat, promising to fill his famished belly, fucking away the barren ice of a thousand winters.

The rain is pouring, pounding and the thunder’s booming an uncontrollable crescendo that shakes the very earth. He’s caught in the tornadic force of his brother’s brutal passion. His head thrown back to give every bit of depth to his brother’s pounding cock. 

“Look at me! LOOK AT ME DAMN YOU! 

And he forces his eyes open to see his beloved brother, furious and open and wrecked, framed by the storm’s black sky, lightening a fiery halo around his drenched and streaming body. 

LOVE tears him apart more thoroughly than any thunderbolt ever could. Reflected in his brother’s widened eyes, it rips away all the masks, and for one eternal moment they truly see each other.

Then the hot pulse of body pulls them into their own flesh. Bitter seed spurts choking deep into his ravaged throat, into his belly and lungs and drips from his battered lips. He coughs and swallows and gasps, sucking, licking moaning as his mouth is fucked in slowing salty strokes. 

The rain is slowing, easing to a summer shower, the thunder muted and distant.

His head is cradled at his brother’s groin and he quiets, gently sucking the thick cock between his lips. He slides one hand down to his own dripping rain slick shaft and tugs, rocking. Fingers stroking his face, a broad powerful hand cradling his jaw. He licks along the underside of his brother’s softening cock to empty the vein and taste the last of his spend. He closes his eyes again, as the heat in his groin peaks, his balls pull up and he ruts faster. Whimpering softly. 

“Come brother. Come for me Loki.” Thor’s deep imploring voice sends him over the edge, and he shudders, this lesser need releasing in slow descending heartbeats. 

Loki eases Thor’s soft cock from his mouth and leans his head on his brother’s thigh. They rest. Thor standing, one hand still tangling in Loki’s curling wet hair, Loki kneeling one arm around Thor’s hip. Their breathing synchronized from gasps, to pants, to deep slow breaths.

The sound of rising birdsong and dripping trees and a few chirps of braver crickets creeps back to awareness. 

“Mmmmmm!” Loki purrs. “If that doesn’t get the fields fertile I honestly don’t know what will.”

Thor pulls his brother up and into a deep kiss. “I have a few ideas.” He laughs.


	3. Theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a fantasy.

The whole thing had started by accident. 

 

They’d been sparring. Well Thor and Hogan and Sif were sparring in a three way contest and he and Fandral were paired off, rapier against knives and Volstagg was on the sidelines giving tips and criticisms. Loki had rather enjoyed the workout. Fandral was light on his feet and quick to spot the difference between a feint and an attack and thus a true challenge to his preferred method of combat. Loki had invited them all back to his rooms for a drink, he’d a firkin of Aegir’s latest brewing delivered that morning and wanted to share the bounty.

 

It was not to be, for Hogan and Sif both had to report for watch and Volstagg begged off because of a name day party for his youngest, and Fandral was so sorry, but he had plans for the afternoon with an unnamed lady who was not to be put off. So only Loki and Thor who went back to his rooms and broached the cask. 

 

The day was hot and they’d both stripped off their armor and Thor his shirt for it was soaked after his sparring. They had sat on the balcony and enjoyed the ale, talked about the incursion of trolls in the northern province of Niðavellir and whether their father would send either of them to attend to it, rated the new crop of girls who were paraded before the princes this year in hopes of an alliance, and speculated on who was Fandral’s latest conquest. Both agreed the ale was one of Aegir’s best efforts yet. After a couple of tankards Thor had picked up his armor and left to clean up for dinner. It wasn’t until late that evening when Loki was closing the balcony prior to retiring that he found Thor’s now sundried shirt across the stone railing. 

 

He’d picked it up between forefinger and thumb and held it at arm’s length. He’d meant to deposit in the laundry for the servants to gather. But as he turned to go into his room a stray breeze wafted Thor’s scent to him. Maybe it was because he was restless, or perhaps it was that he’d had a few more glasses of the ale than he should. Or even because he’d not bothered with any company this season, but Thor’s musky male odor went straight to his groin and Loki felt the heat of longing in more than his heart.

 

He’d been so careful to damp down those feelings. Thor was his brother. True he was broad shouldered and golden haired and moved with a heart tugging grace despite his bulk, but that didn’t excuse Loki’s feelings one bit. He knew it was wrong to feel like this. That didn’t stop him from bringing the shirt closer for another sniff. Thor’s shirt smelled like rain and maleness and a little of the horse he had ridden in the morning. It brought to Loki’s mind the way he moved when he had fought this afternoon, powerful and swift, his brawny arm welding the practice hammer with a dexterity that belied its weight. Or how he later looked as they relaxed on the balcony, the sun shimmering on the translucent hair that covered his broad chest, his mouth curved in a smile. His eyes twinkling with laughter at Loki’s pointed critiques of the wedding bait. 

 

Loki hurried to his bed still clutching the shirt. His heart was pounding and there was an urgent need in his hardening cock. Wrong or not he counseled himself, what harm could it do? As long as he never acted on his secret desires, a bit of fantasy never hurt anyone. That was all the permission he needed and he shucked out of his night clothes to lie naked on his bed. He closed his eyes, one hand stroking his shaft and the other holding his brother’s shirt to his face, breathing in his scent. Working his hand faster as he remember every soft glance and gentle smile that Thor had bestowed on him. The way his name sounded in his brother’s mouth, the glimpse of Thor’s heavy cock he’d had when they had changed into their sparing clothes in the armory. Loki bit back a howl and arched his back as he came in hot spurts, the image of his brother’s naked body burning across his mind. 

 

He lay panting on top of his blankets, hot, his face flushed, his shame not a deterrent to his actions but a goad. How, he wondered, did something he knew was wicked make him feel so good? He wallowed in the feeling of naughtiness for what he’d just done. The idea of Thor finding out, lecturing him, maybe punishing him, came to his still fevered mind. Loki bit his lip. 

 

His hand tightened on his still hard cock and he slowly rutted into his palm. It was too intense, bordering on painful but he didn’t stop. He imagined an angry Thor, towering over him, pinning him down, grabbing his chin and making Loki face him and speak aloud his depravity. Loki twisted his hand as he caressed himself and ran his thumb over his cum slick glans. Thor would be so mad, he’d make him squirm and beg for forgiveness. Loki moaned aloud at the picture in his mind. He rubbed Thor’s shirt over chest as he worked his shaft in steady strokes, the cloth soft on his nipples. He brushed it lower on his belly into his drying seed and over his thrusting cock. Thinking of Thor’s furrowed brow and that steely glint in his eyes when Loki had infuriated him. He brought the material back to his face to smell the scent of his own lust and his brother mixed. He visualized Thor pulling him over his lap and his broad hand descending swift and merciless on Loki’s naked rump. He thrust his hips and fucked faster into his clutching hand. He licked at the wetness, sucked the material into his mouth and tasted his spend and Thor’s salt sweat. His balls tightened, his cock throbbed under the relentless friction and for a second time Loki came shuddering in dark release.

 

Gasping and slick with his own sweat he lay grinning up into the shadows that cloaked the ceiling, till his breathing slowed and his heart stopped thudding against his ribs. He used the shirt to clean himself and discarded it onto the floor. Loki yawned, stretched in luxurious relaxation and turned off the reading light. He slide under the blankets with a happy smile and shutting his eyes, fell deeply asleep.


	4. I can do this all day

Heat lays heavy and dry, baking the earth to a parched, dusty, pine reeking duff. The jays screech from the treetops, quarreling. One lone squirrel gnaws at the cones, dropping them to the ground while its brethren lay flattened on shaded branches. Occasional dragonflies buzz and sparkle like jewels as they dart across sunbeams. There is a drone of wasps from the lightening scarred cleft of one great oak and the low burble of a thin stream that winds its way between bone white stones encrusted with dried moss, and lichen brittle as the skeletons of last year’s leaves.

Sweat tracks a wandering, branching river from sternum over the heaving muscled ribs to fall in a trickle onto the forest litter, darkening it in a steadily widening circle. His brother’s powerful thighs are sliding on Loki’s chest with every languorous roll of his hips, hot and slick with their combined sweat. There is a curve at the corners of Thor’s half parted lips and his eyes are dark, shadowed by the blond lashes that reflect the sunlight. Loki’s hands are on his shoulders, his black painted nails digging into the golden skin in time to his slow steady thrusts, his weight shifting forward to pin his older brother to the earth. Thor’s broad hands rest on Loki’s forearms, gentle, closing tighter, when Loki works his hips to hit that sweet spot, his cock strikes sparks that pulse to Thor’s thick shaft pinned between their warm bellies.

Loki’s breath is measured and deep, enjoying Thor’s soft moans as he leisurely fucks into his warm slickened asshole. Reveling in how his brother opens to his touch, like spring softened earth to the iron plow. He pauses, buried in Thor’s greedy heat and grinds in circles, loving the way his brother clenches around him and pants his name.

“Fuck Loki! Pick up the pace.”

Loki leans forward pressing in deeper and licks his tongue over the tip of Thor’s nose, pulling back when his brother goes for a kiss.

“No.”

He resumes his easy rhythm, laughing quietly at Thor’s desperate growl. His brother is like the gentle slopes of ancient hills under him, the smooth curves of his pectorals, the rising arch of his ribs, the narrow valley between his strong abs. A landscape of flushed skin and blond hair and taunt muscle. All his. All for Loki to love and kiss and torment in the most exquisite ways. He gazes at his brother’s lust glazed eyes and reddened face, his sweat dripping in hot splats on Thor’s broad chest, the sweet pull of lust in his pumping cock increasing. His brother’s sudden gasp sends shivering pleasure straight to Loki’s cock.

“Like that! Ahh!”

Loki stills his thrusting.

“Easy Thor, easy. There’s no hurry.”

“Damn you Loki, just get to it!”

Loki rocks unhurried, smiling, his eyes half closed.

“We have all day, brother. And I for one, intend to make use of every…single…second.”

The dust moats dance and swirl in the warm air. A woodpecker drums its demanding rhythm on a distant tree. A pair of tiny blue grey butterflies flutter and spiral over the nodding yellow blooms of tansy. An errant breeze brushes lightly over damp skin. A calm even panting is woven around the low thunder of steady breathless cursing.


	5. Fall Chase

He runs laughing, his lithe feet scattering the leaves in swirls of brown and orange and gold. The thunder of heavier boots pounds behind him. His brother’s furious cursing makes him laugh harder, and he slows gasping for breath. 

He dodges the first clumsy grasp, ducking under a massive arm and slips behind one of the great trees. He calls up an illusion to dart away into the woods while he catches his breath. His brother starts after it and Loki grins. But his smirk is short lived for Thor turns after a few steps and leaps with uncanny quickness. Prepared, Loki could have dodged, but he is so certain of his magic’s success he falters and is tackled into a drift of leaves.

“You brat!” Thor roars, trying to pin him down.

Loki twists away, sinuous as a snake, then he is a snake, smooth and cool and burrowing into the leaves to make his escape. But his brother’s meaty hand grabs his tail and pulls him back. He changes again, turning quickly and a wolf's jaws snap a scant inch from Thor’s nose. Thor reels back and lets go his tail, but before he can leap past he’s clutched by the back of his neck and hauled into the air. Thor shakes him hard enough to rattle his teeth.

“Enough!” Thor growls and slams him against the tree. Loki reverts to his Aesir form and tries to push away from the ancient oak. Thor presses against his back, holding him trapped.

“Brother,” Loki cajoles. “It was a jest. Everyone was laughing.”

“You made me look like an ass!” Thor snarls, wrenching Loki’s arms back.

“In truth, you were quite adept at it yourself. You were bragging.” Loki answers, turning his head to spare his nose from the rough bark.

“I was not! I was recounting the battle of Vanaheim.” Thor tightens his grip.

“Anytime you use “I” three times in a sentence, Thor, you are bragging. I simply made the tone of your braying better fit your recital. The ears were an unexpected bonus.” Loki chuckles. He tries for a softer tone to calm his irate brother down. “They’ll wear off eventually. Think of the bright side, should we wish to perform that midsummer play, you’ll make an excellent Bottom.”

“It’s your bottom that will be doing the performing, if you don’t take the damn spell off.”

“The spell is done brother, I can’t take it off. Just be glad you aren’t a mortal, or the effect would be permanent. It shouldn’t last more than a few weeks, maybe a couple of months, at the utmost a year.”

“A year? You expect me to wear donkey’s ears for a year?” Thor bounces Loki off the tree again.

“We could get you a hat, a turban perhaps.” Loki adds helpfully. “Or one of those straw ones with holes in it like the carter’s horses wear.”

With a growl Thor jerks Loki away from the oak, only to force him face down across a fallen log. Grasping his wrists in one powerful hand he pulls off Loki’s belt and uses it to tie his struggling younger brother’s hands behind his back. He flips up Loki’s coattails and reaches around to undue the front of his pants, pulling both pants and undershorts half down his thighs and trapping his brother’s kicking legs. 

Loki’s laughter has turned to irritation and he snaps at Thor. “Untie me you, oaf! I’m not one of your wenches to be manhandled. This is undignified!”

Thor’s broad hand slaps with a resounding “SMACK!” on his brother’s pale rump. “And donkey ears are dignified?” Thor asks, admiring the bright hand print. He swats Loki’s other buttock with another hard whack.

“NGH!” Loki gasps, the pain hot across his bottom, the rough tree bark scratching the front of his thighs, his belly and to his chagrin, his hardening cock. “Thor! I don’t know how to remove them!”

“SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

Thor is enjoying himself. Loki’s frantic, fruitless struggles, his startled suppressed yelps and the way his round muscled bottom is turning shades of soft pink and rosy red, combine to light a fire in his groin. 

“Try again Loki, I don’t like that answer.” 

Thor spanks his little brother’s butt with a hail of hot blows. The punished flesh is turning to a deep fiery crimson. Loki is no longer struggling, and his yelps have turned to low moans. Thor relishes how his brother moves under his hand. 

“Honestly Thor. Oooh! Ah! ah! I don’t… unh! Ummm! know… Ooh!...ah! Yes!”

Loki is groaning in need, his ass cheeks are throbbing with heat, his face is warm and flushed. He’s getting off on the way the coarse bark rubs against his cock with every harsh slap. Thor’s might is overwhelming and he’s lost in the pleasure of driving his hot tempered brother to this extreme.

Loki’s excited response to the spanking increases Thor’s lust. He unleashes his strength and beats his little brother’s ass with a stinging palm. Thor swats the back of Loki’s slender thighs and the underside of his reddened rump, layering the smacks, raising welts on his bruised butt. Loki’s cries of pain, his whimpers of pleasure, ensure Thor shows him not the slightest mercy, raining down punishment till he hears Loki break.

His brother is crying, shaking. “No! No! Please… no! Please...” His body racked with shudders, Loki screams. “THOR!” His hips thrust once, twice, thrice and he paints his heaving belly and the fallen tree with hot spurts of his seed. He lies gasping and spent over the log, his bare whipped butt sticking up in the chilly air.

Panting, Thor releases his cock from the front of his pants and slides it between the sweat slick crevice of his younger brother’s bruised cheeks. He leans over Loki’s back and ruts in smooth strokes, enjoying the yips of pain as his hips slap the underside of Loki’s punished rump. Thor crushes the reddened buttocks together and his shaft rubs up against his brother’s hot little asshole as he frots against the welts, making Loki squirm and yelp.

“Ow! Ow! No Thor! It hurts, no!”

Loki’s feigned protests, his wiggling bottom are all Thor needs to free the building heat and he comes, coating his brother’s red rump with thick white spend. He pulls away, and milks the last of his sperm onto the shining globes, wiping off his cock on the tender creases between Loki’s thighs and butt.

Thor takes Mjölnir from its loop on his belt and lays it on Loki’s back, holding him in place. He tucks his cock back in and sits heavily on the fallen log, beside his pinned brother, catching his breath. Loki hisses in frustration.

“Do you know brother,” Thor says, reaching over to give Loki’s cum smeared buttock a hard squeeze. “I’m beginning to think you pull these stunts just to get my attention.”

“Think what you like.” Loki answers tartly, valiantly trying for a dignity not within his grasp at the moment.

Thor laughs. “Take off the spell brother, or you’re spending the night like this. I believe we’re going to have a hard frost by morning.”

“I could hide them with illusion.” Loki offers, not liking to take his chances at being left alone and helpless in the woods all night.

“And?” Thor queries.

“I suppose I could ask Apollo to teach me the spell to remove them. But Thor, he’s such an arrogant fuck, I’ll never live it down. ”

“Serves you right.” Thor snaps. He removes his hammer from between his brother’s shoulder blades. 

Loki stands, wiggles his fingers and all traces of their debauchery are cleaned away in burst of green light. His belt slithers free of his wrists and snakes through his belt loops. He pulls up his pants with a wince, straightens his coat and smooths back his hair. He leans forward and gives Thor a deep kiss. Before his brother can react, Loki grasps his big hairy donkey ears and gives them a sharp jerk, ripping them from Thor’s head. 

Thor starts back at the pain and stares at the now lifeless ears, falling to dust in Loki’s palms. He raises his hands to the sides of his head and feels his own ears. They are as they should be without the covering disguise.

“What?” Thor roars at him, seeing Loki’s knowing smirk. “That’s all it took? You made me chase you halfway to the great mountains. I’ve wasted an entire day of drinking. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Now brother,” Loki raises his hands in placation and backs away as Thor advances on him with hammer in hand, and a scowl on his face. “Where is the fun in that?” 

Dancing footsteps and a mocking laugh race through the forest, flinging frost rimmed leaves skyward. Heavier feet trample them into shreds as they settle to the fall painted earth. The cool afternoon air is shattered by an angry booming cry.

“LOKI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is such a mischief maker.


	6. Winter’s Storm: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki faces the consequences of seducing his brother. Part one of four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dark as hell with depressive thoughts and a suicide attempt. If it's a trigger, stop right now.

He stood like a statue, his breath frosting in the cold air. All hope was gone, his reddened eyes stared empty into the bleakness of the grey lit town. The golden city was tarnished to dull yellow brown under the brooding sky. One step, that’s all he need take. He wondered if the height was enough, enough to end the pain, end the evil he harbored in his own sick soul. End the travesty his life had become. He wondered if he could actually do it or if he’d give in and sky-walk or shape change at the last moment. The wind blew his thin nightclothes against his body. This was the best time, this chilly cloud covered dawn. He was weary from the last three days and four, gods be damned nights of his tortured twisted thoughts. The depths below his balcony called to him, the stone of the railing icy beneath his bare feet.

He’d make an ugly corpse, a ruined thing of shattered bone and splattered viscera, his face would be smashed into a terrible bruised parody. He thought of that and it offended his vanity. The idea of his brother, of Thor seeing him like that… he caught his breath. Tears ran down his face. It was for his brother he was doing this, ending their wicked games, ending this depraved reflection of their love which he had started. He’d given in to his lust, first in his thoughts, then by his actions, and lastly, oh may he be forgiven, by testing his brother’s morality. He’d wanted to tear Thor down, prove that he wasn’t this paragon of virtue. Prove that he, Loki, wasn’t the only one who harbored these forbidden incestuous desires. As though he could absolve himself of his perversion, if his perfect brother could be made to feel the same. 

He’d been proven right, with a little seduction Thor had fallen, fallen into his arms and his bed and gods be damned, into his heart. That was the worst of it. Thor hadn’t given in and skulked shamefaced back to his own bed, avoiding Loki’s gaze in public and hurrying away from his presence with downcast eyes and a shrouded face. He hadn’t given Loki that bitter triumph. No, he’d embraced his little brother’s appalling desires with an open and loving heart. If anything he loved Loki more than ever. He wanted to shout their new relationship from the rooftops and to hel with the consequences. Only the thought of how their liaison would hurt their parents kept him from doing so. Loki knew it was galling him, knew Thor hated having to sneak out to the forest where Loki could easily mask their trysts from Heimdall’s eyes and Odin’s prying ravens. He knew Thor hated the necessity of their secretive coupling in Loki’s own seidr shielded rooms, their voices kept low lest they be overheard, the fear of discovery always at the back of their minds. Their quick impassioned kisses in an empty corridor, their double speak in front of family and friends, the way their once easy public embraces had become stiff and formal, all went against Thor’s honest nature. 

Loki shook with self-loathing. He’d done as he wanted and achieved his goals hadn’t he? He was eroding Thor’s virtuous character by making him lie and sneak around. He was debasing his brother with every heated touch, making him follow Loki’s lead for once. Yet at the same time he was losing himself in his brother’s overpowering love. No longer could he jibe at Thor, it wounded him too deeply. His pranks had turned harmless and silly, his stiletto sharp mind blunted by concern about Thor’s judgement. In his effort to best his brother he’d only succeeded in enslaving himself further to his will. It was as if having sullied his brother to the depths of his being, he could no longer bear to cause him the slightest discomfort. Which was why Loki was standing on his balcony’s railing in the predawn light, a carefully phrased apology that gave no hint of their relationship, left lying on his desk. He shivered in the cold as he gathered his courage to take the one step he knew would save his brother from the destruction he’d so thoughtlessly wrought. 

Thor wouldn’t be the one to find him. He was gone on a hunting trip with his friends. Loki had begged off, saving he needed to do some research on a particularly difficult spell. Thor seemed to think there was something off, but Loki, consummate actor, had assured him it was just the change in weather. Winter always made him moody, his body growing cold and his mind spiraling down into gloomy thoughts. Loki was poor company in the season’s dark days. He’d convinced Thor he needed time to be alone and his brother had reluctantly agreed. Thor would never see his broken body. The last barrier was gone.

Loki took a deep breath, shut his wet eyes, and stepped off the railing.

 

******

 

Thor was surly, growling at his companions' every joke and lighthearted attempt at improving his humor. He knew he was being a wet blanket, yet he couldn’t seem to stop his sulky behavior. The hunting trip was a disaster. He was worried sick. Something was wrong with Loki, had been wrong for a while. It was getting worse. His normally snarky brother was quiet more often than not. He’d caught Loki looking at him out of the corner of his eye, his pale face a mask of misery. Yet the look was gone when Thor turned his head. And Loki had dismissed his concerns with a laugh, with a silly jest or a vulgar bit of gossip. Thor sighed. He knew what was wrong, he just didn’t want to face it. When Loki had revealed his desire for Thor, had used his beautiful body as a lure, Thor hadn’t tried to stop him. No, hungry thoughtless fool that he was, he’d embraced their mutual lust wholeheartedly.

He’d wanted his little brother since he was old enough to understand what it was he was feeling. He’d wanted Loki’s unstinting childish adoration to continue long after childhood. But he was no longer content to want his brother to worship him as his beloved older brother, Thor wanted Loki’s full attention. He wanted all of his love, not only fraternal, but sexual as well. He’d felt jealousy’s vicious bite whenever his brother had looked at anyone else, woman or man. The thought of Loki laying with another, of giving them what he craved, or Norns forbid, loving them, had made Thor furious. It only galled him further that Loki lovers, either the women he openly courted or the men he met for brief furtive affairs were wont to be athletic and blond. More than one of the men had felt Thor’s fists in what they took to be an effort to save his little brother’s reputation.

He’d taken to bullying Loki for daring to try to distance himself from Thor’s dominion. His friends had followed suite, giving the younger prince less and less respect than was his due. Loki has struck back with cruel words and crueler actions. He wondered now if Loki’s revelation had been just another attempt to taunt him. It didn’t matter. Thor knew how fragile his little brother was under that arctic defense of fierce uncaring viciousness. Had he not years of experience when a younger Loki had come to him in tears from an offhand word or petty slight? How many times had he held his brother, sobbing in his arms when Loki had failed to meet his own impossibly high standards? One poor mark on an exam, one critical word from their Father, one imploring look from their Mother and Loki, all cool emotionless reason to the outside world, would break down when they were alone. 

Thor knew however close Loki was to Frigga, his need to shield her, even from his own distraught emotions, was stronger than his need for her love. He would never unburden himself to her as he did to Thor. He had once trusted utterly in his brother’s strength. For a while, Thor thought he’d regained that trust with their new relationship. He’d been so happy to take what was offered, take all of Loki, that he’d closed his eyes to the signs. He should have been stronger, should have mastered his own lust and put his brother’s attempted seduction off as a jest. Now he was out here in the back of beyond, lying in his tent, ruminating through another sleepless night, knowing that Loki was in torment and too craven, too afraid of losing what they had, to do something about it. 

Thor snapped. 

His brother needed him and the cost be damned. He sat up and pulled on his armor, the sense of urgency overpowering. His muttered cursing as he struggled with buckles and straps brought Hogan from his watch to the tent’s entrance as he strode out.  
“What is wrong my prince?” Hogan asked, always formal, though his concern was plain in his voice.  
“I’m leaving. This was a mistake. I’ve ruined the hunt enough.” Thor briefly considered taking his horse, but the previously niggling thoughts were now screaming at him. 

“Give the others my apology.” He said, and stepped away from Hogan’s disconcerted continence. Thor spun his hammer, whirling it faster and faster, sudden fear driving like a sword through his heart. Thunder boomed across the mountains as he flung Mjölnir skyward, pulling him back to his true home, back to his brother. The freezing wind rushed around him as he chased the fading night, borne on the wings of a building storm.

 

******

 

It was a long drop from the balcony high on the walls of the golden palace to the stones of the deserted streets below. Long enough to change his mind, long enough to save himself. The cold wind plastered his clothing to his spare form, coating him in its icy caress. His seidr flared green, fluorescing into the darkening clouds. Loki kept his eyes tightly shut so he wouldn’t see the end coming, bleeding his magic into the storm, so instinct wouldn’t be able overpower his reason. He heard the harsh screams of his father’s ravens and bore a moment of regret over his parent’s grief. Better grief then shame was his last conscious thought. 

 

******

 

Thor hurled toward the city of Asgard, the dawn’s light snuffed out by the stormy sky. He could see the towers of their home, the tall spires of the central palace. Ahead was the windowed side of the castle where he and Loki’s quarters caught the evening sun. The open balcony doors, their curtains billowing in the rising wind, the deserted terrace sent a chill though his heart. Below him, ahead of him, a familiar form fell in a deceptively slow spiral toward the ground. Thor roared in terror and lightning stabbed into the darkness, ripping stone from the palace walls and exploding over the city in a burning, fractured web. The blizzard broke with the ferocious force of a hurricane as Thor raced death for his brother’s falling body.

 

******

 

Odin woke from a confused nightmare, to Huginn and Muginn’s shattering vision of his youngest son falling to his death, while his brother raced heedlessly after him. He cursed the blankets that bound him in bed, cursed his old legs that slowed his frantic few steps as he lunged for Gungnir. Frigga’s hands were already weaving complicated patterns of power in the air as she struggled to bring her magic to bear in time, her sleep heavy eyes trailing tears. 

 

******

 

It was the storm that saved him, Thor’s terror giving way to an icy reason more at home in his brother’s precise mind then his own. He ripped the gale from the skies and sent it hurling down to shriek across the ground before breaking like a wave up the side of the palace in the last frozen seconds of his brother’s plunge. The howling wind uprooted trees and flattened outbuildings before throwing them up into the blinding snow filled maelstrom. Loki’s unconscious body was cast skyward along with the detritus of the storm. Thor dove in the few extra seconds his actions had granted, and snatched Loki from the boiling chaos. He paid no mind to how the swirling debris scattered away from them or burst into harmless fragments, nor to the way the obscurity of the storm cleared from their path as he carried his brother back to the safety of his rooms. 

He lay Loki down on his rumpled bed. His brother felt like ice and he looked blue with cold in the darkness of his unlit room. Thor hurried to close the balcony doors behind them, shutting out the screaming wind and the booming thunder of the storm. He threw wood upon the embers of the dying, fire and used a spark of his lightning to explode the logs into flame. He stripped Loki from his snow dampened clothes, rubbing his hands and feet in an effort to bring warmth to his frozen flesh. Thor dropped his armor and peeled off his own clothing before climbing into Loki’s bed and pulling the blankets over them. He held his brother close, wrapped him in his arms and tangled their legs together. He stoked Loki’s wet hair and called his name, kissed his chilled face and dripped tears onto his closed eyes. 

“Loki, little brother, beloved. It’s alright, I’m here Loki. You’re safe now. Nothing can harm you. I won’t let it Loki. You’re mine brother. Nothing will ever change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well at least he's alive.


	7. Winter’s Storm: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Loki's suicide attempt. The parents try to deal. Thor is upset. Loki just wants to sleep. Angst, so much angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to suicide attempt.

He was enveloped in warmth, strong familiar arms holding him against a muscular chest, they were pressed belly to belly, their legs entwined. He breathed in his brother’s scent of ozone and male sweat, damp leather and horse. Thor’s deep voice was murmuring in his ears, he sounded so sad… Loki wondered why. He blinked his eyes open, Thor’s face was blurry with tears, his eyes red rimmed.

Memory slammed into Loki’s consciousness. The balcony, the fall, his magic bled out into the storm. 

“I won’t let you go, Loki. I won’t. I love you brother. You’re mine, Loki. I’ll fight my way into hel and wrest you from death itself.” 

Thor’s words sent a shiver of horror through Loki. 

“NO!”

Thor drew back shocked at Loki’s cry. “Brother …” he started to say.

But Loki was thrashing in his arms, shoving him back, kicking at him and screaming. Loki managed pull away enough to sit up.

“Why couldn’t you let me go?” He howled “What’s wrong with you? Get off me! Get away from me! What will it take to be free of you?”

Thor tried to wrestle Loki back down onto the bed.

“Loki stop! It’s alright. It’s over, you’re safe.”

His little brother broke away from him and stood panting and wild eyed, outlined by the fire.

“Safe?” Loki’s laugh was a terrible rasping thing. “I’ll only be safe when you are dead!”

Thor kicked off the blankets and rose to his feet.

“Please, brother you are not well.”

“Brother?” Loki snarled. “I that what I am to you? A brother?”

A sudden pounding on the door drew Thor’s attention. Odin’s voice rang out,

“Thor! Open the door.”

“Yes, _brother_.” Loki spat. “Open the door and get out of my sight.”

Thor grabbed his small clothes, slipping on the undershorts as he went to the door. His face reflecting his confusion and hurt. Loki sat back down on the bed, wrapping the blanket over his nakedness. Thor turned to his brother as he opened the door and meet a look of such rage, he reeled back, stumbling into his father. 

“What is going on here?” Odin thundered. He held his spear in his hand and looked no less kingly for being clad in nightclothes and robe. 

“Nothing.” Said Loki in a voice of ice. 

“I was trying to warm him father, he was half frozen.” Thor scrambled to explain. 

Odin patted him on the shoulder. “Thor I am aware of that.” He said as he swept past his firstborn son. Frigga was right behind her husband. She embraced Thor. 

“My brave boy.” She sobbed in relief. Thor returned her hug. His mother felt small and fragile in his arms and it frightened him to see the threads of silver in her fair hair. He turned to see Odin, anger and fear warring on his lined face, standing over Loki. He held his mother at arm’s length. 

“Mother, father.” Thor met Odin’s eyes, took a deep breath. “You should know…" 

“GET OUT!” Loki screamed. Surging to his feet, he grabbed a book from the desk and pitched it at Thor’s head. “I’m sick of your foolish prattling. Do you understand brother? Not another word or I’ll still your tongue for a hundred years.” 

The book bounced off the wall behind his head. Thor stared at Loki, his mouth agape. Frigga looked from one son to the other. She patted his arm. “Go to your rooms Thor. Your brother has had a trying morning. It's best if you give him time to calm down.” 

Odin added as he started out the door. “And put some more clothing on. It’s unseemly for a prince to be walking about in his undergarments.” 

Loki had sagged into a chair, his face away from his brother, as Thor returned to pick up and quickly don his clothing. Frigga gave Thor a kiss on his cheek. 

“It will be alright my son. I’ll come to you soon.” 

The door closed behind him and Loki’s parents turned to where he sat slumped, leaning against the desk, the blanket once more pulled around his shoulders. 

Odin lit the lights with a word. He stood over Loki. “My boy,” he said, his voice sounding old and tired. “What happened, why would you do such a thing?” 

“Nothing happened father.” Loki sighed. “I tried a new spell, a flight spell. It went wrong. That’s all.” 

“At dawn, in your night clothes?” Odin prodded, disbelief plain in his voice. 

“I couldn’t sleep and I’ve been working on it all night. I only meant to be out moment.” Loki said quietly. 

“Then why were you shouting at your brother? His actions saved your life.” Odin’s ire was rising and with it his volume. 

“Because he came to the same baseless conclusion that you did. He’ll live on this for months, retelling the tale of how he saved his mad brother from death. Or how he saved me from my own incompetence. Either way I’ll be the target of his patronizing pity. And that of half of Asgard as he spreads his story. Not to mention I’ll have to put up with years of his overbearing smugness. Forgive me if I’m not delighted at the thought.” Loki said, his voice thick with scorn. 

“You are a selfish, ungrateful boy. If it wasn’t for Thor’s quick actions you would be dead.” Odin shouted. 

“I’m well aware of that, father.” Loki answered tartly. “Now do you have anything insightful to impart, or do you simply wish to further list my shortcomings? As mother said, I’ve had a trying morning. I’d like to get some sleep.” He lay his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. 

Odin’s heavy breathing told of his rage. Frigga laid a hand on his arm. He fought his temper back under control, shot his younger son a look of pained anger and turned away. The door shut behind him, leaving mother and son alone. 

Frigga pulled a chair from the dressing table over to the desk and sat beside Loki. She ran her hand down his back, rubbing between his tensed shoulders. The wind blasted the palace with gale force, causing even its thick walls to shudder. The balcony doors clattered in their frame. 

They sat unspeaking for the better part of an hour, Loki with his head resting on his arms, Frigga gently untangling the rat’s nest of his storm snarled hair. Loki sobbed silently into his folded arms. After a while he quieted, raised his head and wiped the tears from his face with the handkerchief she offered. 

“You may tell me anything, Loki. You know that.” 

“Anything mother? Is it normal for grown men to share their secrets with their mothers?” Loki mocked. 

“I won’t judge you, my son.” Frigga said smoothing Loki’s hair from his pale brow. 

Loki’s laugh was ragged. “Would you love a monster, mother?” 

“You’re no monster Loki. Why would you think that?” Her concern so tender it wrenched at Loki’s heart. 

“Do you know what it’s like to be a mirror for another to admire themselves? To be nothing more than a pale copy? To know that love can destroy more thoroughly then hatred? I can’t mother, I can’t **be** as long as he…” Loki ran out of words and stared at the wall. 

“Loki, you are so much more than that.” Frigga cried, “I know your brother and father are...” 

Loki cut her off, without turning his head. “It was as I told father. A stupid miscalculation borne of too long a night and foolish pride. I’m tired. My thoughts are rambling. Let me sleep mother.” 

“Will you give me your word you won’t…?” Frigga hesitated, wording her request carefully to assuage Loki’s need to keep up the lie. “You won’t make any further attempts, that you come to me first so I may be certain you won’t be hurt by any untried spells?” 

“I will.” Loki paused, met his mother’s imploring eyes. “I won’t do anything dangerous, nothing that could harm me. I give you my word.” He said wearily. 

“I love you my son.” Frigga said giving Loki a last embrace, and kissing his forehead as she rose. “We all love you.” 

“I know mother. I love you too.” Loki said, but his head was back down on his arms his face hidden. 

After Frigga left, Loki climbed back into his bed and stared blindly at the ceiling. He was not surprised when the healer Eir, came to his room and handed him a bitter drink to help him sleep. He drank it without comment. When the drug took effect he was relieved to slip into dreamless sleep. The blizzard blew unabated, coating the world in freezing white. 

****** 

Thor paced his room. He was by turns furious and saddened by his brother’s words. How had everything turned so wrong? Why wouldn’t Loki let him speak? As hard as it would be for their parents to accept their love for one another, it was better than choosing death. Brother and sister pairings, though rare, were known among the Vanir. Was it wrong to believe that the Aseir could not in time come to accept their love? Besides he was the crown prince. Their father wouldn’t rule forever, he was already paving the way for Thor to take over the throne. Once he was king he could change the law. Loki could rule by his side as their father intended, only as consort instead of adviser. Their bond would never be broken. As for heirs, Loki was a shapeshifter, perhaps he could take female form long enough to provide them with a child or children. If not, they wouldn’t be the first childless couple to adopt. 

Thor threw himself down on a chair. 

Instead he had chosen death over Thor. Thor clenched his fists and shook with rage. How dare he! Loki had become so selfish. Where was the little brother who adored Thor and never looked beyond him for affection? Thor cursed. Even while they were lovers Loki continued to taunt him, to tease him, and lately to make him so angry that he’d taken to treating his younger brother like a spoiled brat. While a part of him loved how Loki responded to his harsh treatment with unbridled passion, what he really wanted was to cherish and coddle him. Instead Loki now made every coupling into a heated contest or worse he unleashed his silver tongue to say the filthiest things and drive Thor into a fury of dark desire. There was no limit to what Loki would propose. Some of his ideas Thor found intriguing, and had wholeheartedly participated, but some, especially those that involved him really harming or debasing his brother disturbed him. It seemed to Thor that Loki would latch on to those things that Thor found the most repugnant and try to manipulate his brother into performing them. His goading laughter was one tool that rarely failed to give result. Thor shuddered, realizing how Loki had been driving them both into indulging their vilest traits. 

Thor lunged to his feet and began pacing again. Loki was ill, that much was evident. And he had had no small part in it. 

His twisting thoughts were stopped by his father’s heavy knock on the door. Thor let him in. Odin had changed since visiting Loki’s room and was now in his working clothes, those he wore for informal interviews and when he busied himself in his office. 

“We need to talk about your brother, and what happened this morning.” He said after closing the door. “The only good thing is that the hour was early and the impending storm had cleared the streets so there were no witnesses to Loki’s accident.” 

“Accident?” Thor asked astonished. “Father you know he tried to kill himself.” 

“THOR!” Odin roared. “You will say no such thing. You have no basis for such a shameful accusation. Loki insists it was an accident and I see no reason to treat it otherwise.” 

“How can you believe that father? You saw how he was.” Thor insisted. Aghast that Odin would try to shove Loki's obvious distress under the rug. 

“I saw a young man ashamed of a foolish act and afraid that his older brother would paint himself a hero at his expense.” Odin said. 

“Father he needs help.” Thor tried again. 

“Tell me Thor, what reason would your brother, who lives a life of ease and prestige, have, to do away with his own life?” Odin asked, he stared mercilessly at Thor. “Think carefully before you speak my son. A king must learn to weigh his words for the good of all the kingdom.” 

Thor stopped his automatic protest and thought about how the people of Asgard would truly regard his infatuation with his younger brother. He would be seen as fatally flawed, weak, and unable to resist the lure of the forbidden. And Loki? Loki would be seen as the evil tempter who corrupted his own brother with magic. Loki’s use of seidr was already suspect, and his not so secret trysts with men were already whispered about in taverns. To save one son Odin would be forced to try the other for black magic and treason. Thor finally understood Loki’s frantic threats for him to hold his tongue. He hung his head. 

“No reason that I know father.” 

“Good.” Odin clapped his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Your brother is prone to overwork, Thor. We both know that he becomes careless of his health in winter. I will insure that Eir attends him and sees that he gets the rest he needs so there are no further accidents. Perhaps he will benefit from a sojourn in Alfheimr after he recovers from this upset. In the meantime, it will do him no good, and possible much harm to speak of this further. Respect his wishes and leave Loki alone, Thor.” 

Thor nodded, not trusting to speech. He knew his father thought that he was right, that Thor had to let his brother go for Loki's own sake, but it felt like a betrayal. He sunk back into the chair and put his head in his hands. 

He was still sitting there when Frigga knocked and came in at his muttered, “Enter.” She sat on the upholstered arm of the chair and rested against his shoulder. 

“Mother,” he cried in anguish. “Father means to cover everything up. He will send Loki away as punishment.” 

“Thor.” Frigga answered him softly, “Would you have him hold an Althing and announce Loki’s situation? You know how your brother guards his privacy. You father is doing what he sees as best for you both.” 

“Then why send him away? He needs us now more than ever.” 

“Needs us or just you, Thor?” His mother asked. “He’s a grown man, he needs to find his own place. A year or two in Alfheimr, studying magic will give him that chance.” 

“He’s my brother, his place is at my side.” Thor answered sullenly. 

“Loki isn’t that little boy who thought you hung the stars, Thor. In truth he never was.” Frigga’s voice grew hard. “If you keep trying to turn him into that, you’ll end up destroying his spirit. Or killing him or having him kill you. Is that what you want?” 

“No of course not mother. I want him… “Thor almost said ‘back’ which implied exactly what his mother was warning him against. “I only want him to be happy.” He finished. 

“Good, then let him go to Alfheimr with your blessing. He’ll still be your brother when he returns, you don’t need him underfoot for that. This family is becoming too insular.” She gave Thor a hug. He smiled for her sake, rose and walked her to the door. 

“I’ll do as you say, mother. After all what is a couple of years? He’ll be back before I even get a chance to miss his stupid tricks.” 

Frigga frowned at his remark, but refrained from further comment. 

Thor returned to his room. That his parents were insistent on Loki’s leaving made him think that they knew or at least suspected that something was going on. Whether they thought that He and Loki were simply getting too attached to one another or guessed they were fucking, Thor didn’t know. But he did know that he wasn’t going to let Loki go off to Alfheimr without one last visit. He couldn’t bear to think that this morning’s violent confrontation was to be the memory he’d have to tide him over during his brother’s absence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this little short is running a bit long. Still I couldn't do it justice with just two chapters.


	8. Winter's Storm: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Frigga talk. Thor has a mission.

The blizzard screamed in a hundred tortured voices around the spires and towers of Asgard. Snow piled in heavy drifts that blocked doorways and blinded windows. The temperature had plummeted, transforming the rivers and waterfalls into icy sculptures. Even the ocean was sluggish and heavy with rime, the ships creaking and groaning as the ice built up, freezing them to the docks. The gale’s power had only increased as icy day changed to bitter night. The first storm of winter had descended on the unprepared city like a pack of ravening wolves. 

Inside the palace Odin paced the floor of his private office, occasionally throwing a sideways glance at his wife, who sat leaning forward on one of the upholstered chairs, her elbows resting on the chair’s arms and fingers rubbing her temples. 

“This is no normal storm. This is a blizzard straight from the heart of a Jotunheimr winter.” Odin waved his hand toward the outer walls of the palace. “This is Loki’s doing, his heritage finally manifesting. It cannot continue.”

“What would you do, my husband? Wake our son from his drugged sleep, tell him from whence he came and demand that he stop the tempest?” Frigga raised her head and met his gaze. “Odin, you saw how fragile Loki is. Telling him of the past now, would destroy him.”

“Should I wait and let him destroy the city?” Odin walked over to Frigga and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I cannot put his life above the people of Asgard. I must be a king, before I’m allowed the luxury of being a father.” 

Frigga turned from him. “Yet you are more than willing to shield your other son from his actions. You believe Loki capable of creating this alone? I taught him seidr, I know his power like my own and never has he shone the slightest inkling of weather working.”

“This is not a creation of Thor’s.” Odin turned away and resumed pacing. “No matter how distraught, he would never endanger our people. I asked him to drive the storm away and it will not respond to his will. It must be Loki’s work. Huginn and Muginn saw him pouring his power into the clouds as he fell. Perhaps that was his intention all along, to build a killing storm. That he let too much magic go into the working and was unable to save himself, is a more fitting explanation of his actions, than the lie he told about a flight spell.”

Frigga rose to her feet, her face a frozen mask. “How can you say such things about your son?”

“How can you overlook his behavior of late. He flaunts every rule, he buries himself in books or indulges in pranks, when he should be attending to his proper duties, and at the council meetings he acts like a gadfly, annoying the jarls and making my job harder. He’s sealed his rooms from my sight and Heimdall’s, so who knows what he gets up to. I wouldn’t put anything beyond him.”

“It is a far step from wanting a bit of privacy and annoying the jarls to trying to bury the city in snow and ice, my husband. You are too quick to judge without proof. We have had bad storms before. Is it not better to wait at least until morning to see if it will blow itself out? In truth, has the snow caused more then inconvenience?” 

“Not yet but it’s only a matter of time.” Odin grumbled.

“Then give it time and if the storm is not stilled my morning, than we can both speak with Loki.” Frigga reached her hands out toward her husband. “A few more hours will not make that much of a difference.”

“Perhaps you are right, Frigga.” Odin sighed with weariness. “It would be better to have clearer heads when we do speak to him. Attempting to get the truth from him, tired as I am, would be futile. He’s too clever by far.”

 

******

 

Thor woke in darkness. Already weary from lack of sleep and his effort at rescuing his brother, he had fallen asleep after his fruitless attempts to guide the snowstorm out to sea. Thor had realized, even as he was trying to control it, that as long as the blizzard lasted, Odin would have to delay sending Loki to Alfheimr. He wondered if that accounted for his failure, or if it was, as his father had let slip, because Loki was in some way responsible for the storm. He could hear its howling through the closed door of his bedroom. Unlike his brother he reserved the inner chamber for sleeping whereas Loki used his for his mage craft, preferring to sleep in the front room where the breeze from his balcony could reach him. 

The thought of Loki’s bedroom, where they had shared many a night in impassioned embrace, overrode the recent memory of his brother’s rejection. He had to see Loki, had to talk sense into him. He must have been overwrought to speak as he had. Didn’t Loki understand that he loved him? He must be made to understand that his place was by Thor’s side. For Loki to be sent away with a fight between them was not acceptable. Loki would brood about it, he was sure. His brother would twist everything around and go back to sniping and jeering at him. Or worse, work himself into the kind of madness he had just exhibited. His father couldn’t send him away. Together they had to convince Odin that Loki needed to stay here, where Thor could watch over him. 

His mind made up, Thor got out of bed, dressed, and quietly walked down the darkened hall separating their rooms. He glanced around, there was no watch set outside his brother’s door. Apparently his father really intended to treat his fall as an accident. Thor tried Loki’s door. It was locked. Again he looked around. He tapped lightly on the door and whispered.

“Loki, it is I, Thor. Let me in brother. I would speak with you.”

The door opened abruptly, and Loki, dressed in a loose robe, stood outlined by the faint light from his room. 

“I doubt that.” He said and turned away. 

Thor followed him inside and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because it seemed a natural stopping point and my brain is dead.


	9. Winter's Storm: Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've been waiting for. Sex and some more angst

Thor surveyed the room, the only light coming from an oil lamp on Loki’s desk. The balcony doors were latched and shuttered behind their heavy curtains, muffling the sound of the blizzard. He glanced back at his brother.

“Loki, father intends to send you away to Alfheimr. We must change his mind.”

Loki trailed over to the desk and picked up a half full goblet. He gazed over the rim at Thor, his face blank, before taking a long slow swallow, draining the glass. He set it on the table. “Must we Thor?”

“Of course we must. He’s trying to separate us, to punish you for… for…”

“For trying to separate us in my own way?” Loki mused, cocking his head.

“You don’t mean that.” Thor closed the distance between them, peering into his brother’s expressionless face for some sign of reconciliation.

“I don’t? Will you tell me my own mind Thor?” Loki’s eyes were dark, his pupils wide open in the dim golden glow of the lamp. “I told you before I want you gone, yet you persist against my wishes.”

“Stop it Loki. I didn’t come here to fight.” Thor grasped Loki’s upper arms and shook his younger brother.

“No,” Loki said lifting his head with a cold smile on his thin lips. “You came here to fuck. So be about it brother. I have little tolerance for your words.”

“Why do you twist everything?” Thor’s voice was rough with anguish, his fingers dug into the lean muscle of his brother’s arms. “Don’t you understand that I love you?”

Loki slide off the robe, pulling out of Thor’s grasp. He turned his naked back to Thor and refilled his goblet from the last of the bottle. He held it before the lamp, as though admiring its deep blood red color. He took a small sip and looked over his shoulder at his brother, still holding the robe in his hands.

“So show me Thor,” Loki said, turning to hold the goblet to Thor’s lips. “Show me how much you love me.” Thor let the robe fall and covered his brother’s slender fingers with his powerful hand. His eyes never leaving Loki’s he tilted the goblet and drank the wine, a drop falling from the rim to stain his beard. He wrenched the glass from Loki’s unresistant grasp and flung it across the room. The sharp ringing sound of its breaking lost against the muted fury of the storm.

“That was part of pair.” Loki said, but the comment was reflexive and without emotion.

Thor pulled Loki close to him in a ferocious hug, noticing the cold of Loki’s skin under his hands and how stiff he stood in his arms. He stroked his hand up Loki’s spine, clasped the back of his neck, and rested his forehead on his brother’s. He heard Loki’s sharp intake of breath. He felt Loki return the familiar embrace. Saw how his little brother’s eyes gleamed wet.

“Do you not love me Loki?” 

Leashed emotion bled through Loki’s reply. “I’ve always loved you brother, however I may wish otherwise. The question is; Do you truly love me?”

Thor crushed his mouth in a passionate demanding kiss, and he felt his brother relax in his arms, the stiffness in his body melting away.

“Ah.” Loki sighed softly, as Thor walked him backwards to the bed, kissing down his pale neck. He cupped Loki’s bare buttocks in his hands and lifted him onto the crumpled sheets, pushing him down to the mattress with the weight of his body.

Thor kissed over Loki’s collar bones and nuzzled the muscles of his chest, pausing to lick and suck at his nipples. His brother’s soft murmurs of pleasure caused him to pause, and he lapped over the hardening nubs of pink flesh, tasting the warmth of his skin. He glanced up, Loki’s eyes were closed and there was a softness to his expression Thor didn’t often see. He ran his broad hands down Loki’s lean body, feeling the hard muscle that covered his ribs, the rippled abs were warm on his cheek as he slid lower. He stroked his thumbs into the crease of his hipbone and dipped his tongue into Loki’s navel. Loki’s sharp jerk made him laugh against his belly. His brother hated having his navel touched. But he received neither the expected cuff nor chiding. Loki lay so quiet Thor would have thought him asleep but for the hand that Loki lifted to gently place on his head. 

A passive Loki was new to him and he intended to take every advantage. Thor pushed the younger man’s long thighs apart and settled between them. He licked over the head of Loki’s cock, watching it go from partially to fully hard. The soft sounds his brother made encouraged Thor’s exploration. Loki’s fingers stroked through his hair, so different from his usual hard grip and demanding words. Thor kissed down the length of the shaft and nuzzled his balls taking the silken skin in his mouth and sucking softly. Loki’s low moan and the way he tilted his hips up made Thor smile. If his brother wanted to know how much he loved him, Thor would show him tonight. He licked slowly up Loki’s cock, swirled his tongue over the glans and took it into his warm wet mouth. He loved the hitch in Loki’s breathing, the way his lips were parted, the flush, barely visible in the low light, spreading across his brother’s face. 

Thor moved his head in a slow easy rhythm, sucking and lapping on Loki’s shaft. He grasped the base and pumped his hand in time to his bobbing head. Loki couldn’t seem to lie still, his hips giving short thrusts as Thor swallowed his cock. He was still silent of words, but his soft groans and rapid breathing told Thor just how much of an effect he was having. He could taste the slightly bitter salt of Loki’s precum on his tongue. He fondled Loki’s balls for a moment, then slipped his hand back further stroking his perineum. Loki whined and raised his knees up in response and Thor rubbed his fingertips over the rim of his asshole. He raised his mouth from his brother’s rigid cock and again looked at Loki. His brother’s eyes were still closed and tear tracks ran down the sides of his face, but his breath was fast and he moaned when Thor pressed against the furled muscle. 

“Look at me brother!” Thor growled.

And Loki opened wet eyes that gleamed in the lamp light, oddly red. “No words Thor. Show me.”

“Damn you!” Thor swore, and quickly wrenched open the front of his pants, freeing his own erection.

Loki made no move to help him and Thor crawled over his brother to reach the bedside table. He fumbled through the drawer, before pulling out the bottle of oil. He knelt between his brother’s wide spread thighs and slicked his own cock while Loki watched without expression, though Thor, from this angle could clearly see the blush across his cheeks, down his neck and over his chest. He grasped Loki’s shaft and gave him a few fast strokes with his slick hand, delighting in his shudder and soft cries of pleasure. He poured more oil onto his fingertips and rubbed it over Loki’s anus, the soft opening giving under the pressure.

Thor’s heart was pounding, Loki looked so beautiful laid out under him. Even his face was calm, stripped of his usual savagery. This was what he wanted, Loki open and giving, no more fight or mockery in him. Thor lowered himself over his brother, pressing his slick cock to Loki’s tight hole. He pushed in slowly, allowing Loki to adjust to the thickness. The tight grip on his cock urged him to go faster, but he held back, easing himself into the smooth heat. He pulled Loki’s knees against his sides and rocked, his cock sliding almost all the way out, then snapping his hips to drive in deep, his heavy balls slapping against his brother’s tailbone. Loki groaned low and placed his hands on Thor’s forearms.

Thor increased his pace, rolling his hips as he fucked. He thrust harder, deeper, watching as Loki moved to his rhythm, squirming into Thor’s rutting. His brother’s parted lips invited kissing, and Thor bent him nearly double to take his mouth. Loki’s mouth was soft and warm and he kissed him hard, the thin lips giving way and Loki’s tongue answering his. He broke the kiss only long enough to take a quick breath, then he was back plunging his tongue into Loki’s mouth and his cock into his brother’s ass with equal ferocity. He used teeth and tongue and hands and cock to claim his brother as his, locking his fingers into Loki’s thick tousled hair. He nipped along his jawline and over the pillar of his slender neck, sucking and biting to mark the pale skin. His hips rocked harder, his cock was throbbing in need and his balls were pulled up tight and aching. Loki’s teeth were bared and the muscles of his jaw tight, his cock pinned between them rubbing against Thor’s muscular abdomen. He heard Loki’s sharp gasp, felt his inner ring clench and clench again. He shuddered hard and Thor drove into him with unrelenting power, chasing his own release. Loki dug his nails into Thor’s upper arms and came, his seed spilling hot on Thor’s skin. The tight heat of Loki’s spasming anus, the low gasping cry of his brother’s release where enough to send Thor over the edge. He shook hard, his cock pulsed and he emptied his lust into Loki’s quivering body. 

He collapsed still dressed, his pants pushed down around his thighs, his shirt rucked up to his armpits. Thor gasped for breath, his head on Loki’s heaving shoulder, his brother’s hands stroking his hair while he came back down. Loki’s knees lowered, his long legs straightening out. He squirmed his hips a little and Thor’s softening cock slipped from his body, but he made no move to shove Thor off of him as was his habit. Thor yawned, sleep crawling up on him as he lay in his brothers arms.

“Who am I Thor?” Loki asked softly.

Thor yawned again, and laughed softly. “You’re Loki. And it’s not time for riddles.”

“What else?” Loki persisted.

“My brother.” Thor answered.

“And?”

“Odin’s second born son.”

Loki sighed softly. “And who are you?”

“Brother is this necessary?” Thor said sleepily.

“Very.”

“I’m Thor, crown prince of Asgard, commander of the Einherjar, welder of Mjölnir, hero of the battle of Niflheim, Slayer of Hrungnir, leader of the warriors three, Trollsbane, Thunder god to the Midgardians, and I can’t remember any more Loki, I’m too tired.”

“So I am defined by an accident of birth and you by your deeds?” Loki asked quietly.

“Loki what is this? Do you still not know that I love you?” Thor growled and lifted his head. “I love you as the sun loves the moon.”

“Poetic brother.” Loki stroked his back. “In your eyes I am a cold dead thing fit only to reflect your light.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Thor mumbled, his eyes closing.

“Oh but it is brother.” Loki said pulling free of him. “I tried to free myself from you and you had to thwart me. I asked you to leave me alone this morning and you disregarded my wishes. I told you again this evening I wished us to be separate and again ignore me Brother. You tell me that I don’t know what I want.”

Loki picked up the robe and pulled it on. He walked from the room. Thor watched, his head heavy and his eyes blurring. He tried to lift his hand from the bed but had no strength. 

“What did you do to me?” He asked, sudden fear giving his words clarity. “What cruel game is this Loki?”

“Game brother? A test rather. One you failed.” Loki called from the bathroom. He returned a wet cloth in his hand. He rolled Thor onto his back and proceeded to clean the evidence of their coupling from his body. 

“What test?” Thor asked, trying to shake off the lethargy.

Loki pulled his brother’s pants up and refastened them. He hoisted Thor over his shoulder and walked toward the balcony doors.

“Loki, no. Whatever I’ve done to harm you, I’m sorry. Killing me won’t help you.”

“Shut up you idiot. I have no intention of killing you. So well do you think of me Brother, that your first thought is one of murder.” Loki said, dumping Thor down on the couch. “I think it better that you be found sleeping here in the morning, rather than in my bed. ” 

He stepped back from Thor. “I told you when you came here you intended to fuck me, rather than speak with me, and you denied it. I asked you to show me that you loved me, and rather than heeding my wish to be left alone, you sated your lust.” Loki crossed his arms and looked down at Thor. “And dearest brother, when I asked you to tell me who I am, all you can remember of me is my place in the hierarchy of our family.”

“You know nothing of who I am Thor, and until you do, until you accept me as your equal, I will not share your bed. Sun and moon brother? There are such things as binary stars.”

He looked at Thor, laying still on the upholstered sofa. His eyes heavy with sleep, tears running down his cheeks.  
“Yet still I do not hate you. Eir’s sleeping draught will give you a good night’s rest brother.” Loki stepped forward, knelt beside Thor and kissed his forehead. “Sleep beloved. Everything will be better in the morning.”

Thor could no longer fight the drug in his system and he fell deep into a dreamless slumber.

Loki worked far into the night before he took the last of the sleeping potion he had slipped his brother, and let sleep claim him.

The blizzard slowed during the quiet predawn hours, by morning it was dropping the last of its snow in gentle flurries.

******

Thor woke to a soft rapping on the door, he sat up and wondered why he was sleeping on his brother’s couch. He got up and opened the door for Eir.

She strode over to the bed where Loki lay asleep. She called for the lights and then looked over her patient.

“He looks better, a bit tired still. Am I to understand he was awake last night?” She asked Thor.

Thor rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his muddled head. “I came by to... to check on him and he was awake. We talked and I…” He frowned trying to remember exactly what he did do. “I think I drank a glass of wine.”

Eir glanced pointedly at the empty bottle on the desk and the shattered remains of the glass by the fireplace. “More than one glass, prince Thor, from the looks of things. How was Loki?”

Thor shook his head, he remembered Loki smiling sadly at him and something else.. the thought slipped away. “He was quiet, but…” Ah now he remembered. “He was looking forward to the trip to Alfheimr. He’ll be going there to study magic. He’s very interested in it, though I can’t see much use for learning such tricks myself. If it keeps him from repeating his accident it’s worth it.” 

Thor smiled, unreasonably proud of himself for recalling that part of their conversation. Something about it didn’t feel right though. His head hurt and Eir’s sharp look and compressed lips didn’t help. He decided against asking her for a hangover remedy and left his brother’s rooms for his own, stopping a servant on the way to order breakfast.

He paused and looked out the windows at the clearing storm. Watching the clouds blow away Thor felt lighter than he had in months, as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. It was good that Loki was going away for a time. He’d been neglecting his friends for his brother, and it really was time Loki struck out on his own. He couldn’t think why his brother’s annoying company had been a priority. Thor combed a hand through his hair and dismissed the thought as he walked to his room. The heavy snow would be perfect for cross country skiing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this story.


	10. The Mountains of Alfhiemer. Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camping trip gone bad. Anger, angst and whump. Thorki. Pre Thor 1 and prior to Thor getting his hammer and when Loki is at the early stages of his magic. They are grown men at this point as I follow the rule that they age similar to humans up to their twenties then slow way down for the rest of their lives

“Well Thor?” It was always this, always Thor’s imperious attitude that brought out the worst in Loki. If the oaf had ever thought to consider, but of course he didn’t. Loki was there for his convenience, simply something to be used and put back on the shelf.

“Well what, Loki?” Thor glowered at him over the saddle, before cinching it tight.

“Do you even listen to me? I’m attending this year’s conference of mages. It starts at Vetrnaetr, which I may remind you, is only a week away.” Loki said. 

He checked his own girth then swung into the saddle. His mare was fractious in the cold morning air, her hooves clattering on the cobbles.

“I’ll grant you four days of my time.” Loki added. “If your expedition isn’t over by then I’m leaving. I refuse to be dragged into one of your interminable quests.” The disdain was plain in his voice.

“You will grant me?” Thor queried with an edge in his voice. “You should be grateful that I asked you, brother. If it wasn’t for me you’d turn into one of those bent old book sniffers scurrying about the depths of the library.” 

“Better than turning into a brainless warrior, whose only idea of strategy is heedlessly rushing into battle.” Loki answered.

Thor mounted the stallion and wrestled its head up as the beast kicked and crow hopped across the stable yard. Loki and his mare shared identical expressions of contempt.

“I don’t know why you haven't had that ugly brute gelded.” Loki said.

“And destroy his spirit?” Thor countered. “I prefer riding a beast with some heart, to sitting on a lady’s palfrey.”

Loki’s answer to that was to put his heels to the mare, race her across the yard and jump her over the high wall without so much as scraping a hind hoof. He paused to listen to his brother try the same only to have the stallion turn aside at the last moment and slam them both into the stone. Loki smiled, turned to the road and trotted his mare along to the pleasing sound of Thor’s cursing. There was no further discussion of palfreys when Thor finally surged up beside him. 

They road down to the Bifrost without further incident and in a few moments were standing in the center of a small town located in the foothills of a mountain range. It was familiar to Loki as one of the four places the Bifrost reached in Alfheimr. The sun was just cresting the horizon here, and despite the altitude, it was much warmer as the realm was in summer. The brothers rode to the north and quickly left the town and its surrounding fields behind. 

As they entered the forest sweet scents of mountain laurel, honeysuckle and wild rose mingled in the warm air and songbirds of all types sang from the trees overhead. It was impossible to hold on to a bad mood in such a place and Loki relaxed under the balm of its pleasant influence. The ancient trees stole most of the sunlight and the undergrowth was limited to ferns and mosses and those few wildflowers which flourished in the shade. This made for an easy ride, and the horses picked their way up the gentle incline with little trouble. 

By afternoon they had left the lower deciduous woods and were surrounded with the more somber evergreens. The trail became rugged, clinging to cliff edges and weaving up precarious scree covered slopes. They crossed a high windswept pass and descended back into the tree line where they stopped to make camp.

As twilight turned to darkness Thor set up the tent and unpacked their supplies, while Loki built a fire and cooked their evening meal. They worked in companionable silence, their tasks familiar from thousands of other nights in the wild. Loki finally broke the quiet as they settled to their meal.

“I had expected to meet your friends when we arrived, Thor. Are they farther on? Or will they be joining us later?” He asked.

Thor hesitated and looked around the campsite as though expecting Sif and the warriors three to materialize out of the air. 

Loki frowned. “Surely you didn’t think that we could kill a basilisk on our own?” He said.

When Thor still hadn’t answered Loki looked his brother in the eye. “Now that I think about it I haven’t seen the slightest sign of a basilisk all day. What are you up to brother?” 

Thor sighed. “I, the others aren’t coming Loki. I wanted, I mean, we never spend any time together brother. I knew you wouldn’t come unless…”

Loki stood up abruptly, dumping the remains of his meal on the ground. 

“You lied!” Loki snarled. “ **You** decided we needed to spend time together? For no better reason then nostalgia? You stupid selfish oaf!”

“I thought you’d appreciate the time alone. You’re the one who complained about how I’m always off with my friends.” Thor growled rising to meet Loki’s glare.

“You idiot! That was two seasons ago.” Loki said, his voice going cold. “Of course you wouldn’t take time away from your friends while the hunting on Asgard was good. No, you wait until I’m trying to prepare for the most important conference of the year to drag me out into the wilds of Alfheimr.”

He spun on his heel and went into the tent.

“I go to the trouble to arrange a trip for us, pack all your favorite foods and take you to the mountains you couldn’t stop raving about last year.” Thor roared. “And all you can think of is some stupid meeting where you can trade useless tricks with a bunch of pasty faced fools who’d piss themselves if they ever had to face anything more dangerous than a housecat!”

Loki stepped out of the tent with his saddle in his hands. His eyes were narrowed in rage. “Nice to know what you really think of me, brother. I’ll be sure to remember it next time you need help taking down a dragon or rescuing your pathetic friends from their latest folly.”

Loki threw the saddle on the mare and tightened the girth. He slipped the bridal over her head and untied her tether. “What was it last time? Oh that’s right they were captured by a group of renegade trolls. Maybe I should have brought a little catnip to subdue them, rather than using my useless tricks.” 

“Loki what do you think you’re doing?” Thor said grabbing the mare’s bridle. “You can’t ride out now. It’s too dark and your horse is tired. At least wait until morning. Stop acting like a child.”

Loki swung into the saddle.

“First I’m a pasty faced fool and now I’m a child?” He snapped. Loki drew his knife and slashed down, laying Thor’s arm open and causing his brother to let loose of the bridle. The mare leapt forward at his command and bolted into the night. 

“Loki!” Thor shouted. But the sound of fading hoof beats was his only answer. 

Thor turned away and stomped back into camp. He didn’t know why he even bothered. Loki was never grateful for anything he did. His brother was filled with spite and contempt for everything Thor loved. Loki only cared about things that were better left to women or the weak. Thor was done with him. Let him break his damn neck racing around the mountains in the dark. He wasn’t going to lose any sleep over it.

By the time they cleared the tree line, Loki was regretting his abrupt departure from camp. He’d meant to gather his things, not hare off into the dark unprepared, but when Thor tried to stop him, all Loki could think of was getting away. The mare was already lagging and the moon was setting. Loki knew he was in for an uncomfortable night. He had even left his cloak behind in his hurry. He dismounted and led the mare to allow her to rest. He’d stop on the other side of the pass, where he could build a fire out of the sight of his brother and try to get a few hours’ sleep.

The wind had picked up and clouds filled the sky, blocking the starlight. Loki knew he was headed in the right direction but on the stony ground he’d been misled by a deer track that had narrowed until there was no room for the mare to go on. He’d spent a harrowing half hour backing her down the steep path to a place where she could turn around. Exhausted, Loki relented of his decision to go on and decided to use a witchlight so he could find the correct path back to camp. He wrapped the mare’s reins around his arm and gathered his seidr. 

If he’d been thinking clearly, if he wasn’t so tired and annoyed with his brother and the path and his own temper, Loki would have never called a light under the nose of the nervous, sweating horse. At the sudden flare the mare reared, dragging Loki off his feet. She lashed out and a hoof slammed into the side of his head, dispelling the light and rattling his brains. The mare plunged forward in the dark as Loki frantically tried to get his arm free, her hoofs skidding along the edge of the precipice. He’d managed to pull his knife when he felt her fall. The slashing blade parted the reins in the moment his feet lost their purchase on the narrow path. He hit an outcrop of rock hard, knocking the air from his lungs and then was sliding swiftly down. The mare’s scream echoed from the depths below him. He had enough sense to stab his knife into the ground in an attempt to stop his fall. He slowed but not enough and dropped off the shelf to fall again. The second blow to his head left him in darkness.

Thor tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. His arm ached where Loki had cut him. He was angry and worried and if he admitted it to himself feeling guilty for not bothering to take Loki’s concerns into account when he’d planned this trip. Loki was right that he’d waited until best of the fall hunting was over. He’d chosen this time because Hogan had invited them all to Vanaheimr in two weeks to go questing for a griffin. The beasts were rare and he’d wanted Loki’s help in securing it alive. Taking him for a jaunt to his favorite camping spot just prior had seemed an ideal way to insure his assistance. 

Besides Thor had missed his brother’s company. Loki in a good mood was witty and intelligent. Their conversations ranged from politics to astronomy. Thor found himself seeing things he thought he knew, in a different light as his brother expounded on their latest topic. He missed the thrill of sparring with his brother. Of all his companions, Loki was the only one who could regularly beat him, his quickness and unconventional moves a match for Thor’s strength. He missed their former closeness, when he could come to Loki about anything, and Loki would come to him with his problems. Thor missed the nights they had shared. The wonder of their mutual attraction and the gentle exploration of each other’s bodies. He sighed in frustration. Where had they gone so wrong?

Thor finally gave up all attempts at sleep and built up the fire he took down the tent and packed up their belongings. He spent the remaining hours of the short summer night staring into the flames and thinking about his brother.

The morning dawned grey and overcast, it was raining in fat slow drops as Thor loaded their packs on the stallion. The extra weight and the past day’s labor deterred the horse’s usual antics and Thor rode back to the pass with a heart as heavy and dull as the weather. The rain changed to mist as they came out from under the last of the trees and climbed the stony pathway towards the gap in the mountain ridge. Normally he wouldn’t have heeded the lazy circling of carrion birds, but something of their ominous progression as they spiraled lower into the depths sent a sudden chill to his blood. 

He turned the stallion off the path and guided him closer to the drop off. As he reached the edge he could hear the raucous cries of ravens a little way up a deer path the skirted the cliff’s rim. Thor dismounted and peered into the gorge. At the bottom he could just make out a blur of silvery grey in the dull light. The vultures were dropping toward it with a leisurely gliding grace. Thor swore in fear. Loki’s mare was a grey and he knew of no animal of that size in Alfheimr with that particular silvery gleam to its coat. He searched along the side of the gorge for a sing of his brother, hoping that Loki had somehow been throw from the mare before she fell. It wasn’t until the ravens calls penetrated his brain that he thought to look further up the deer track. Thor ground tied his horse and raced up the path on foot, calling his brother’s name. 

Loki awoke in darkness, a cold wind ruffled his hair and stole the heat from his limbs. His head was throbbing in pain and his left arm was wrenched under him in an agony of broken bone and dislocated joints. His right leg was resting on a thin ledge of rock and the left was dangling without support, it alarmed him that he couldn’t feel his left foot. His hips were wedged into a cleft in the rock face and he was laying head down on a sloped shelf. He tried to raise his right arm and felt pain stab across his back and chest. Several ribs were broken. He resolved to extract himself from his dilemma. He would not be one of those fools who spent their last hours screaming for a help that never came. For hours he tried to free himself from where he was wedged, growing colder and more tired as the night wore on. Finally he collapsed in exhaustion, weeping in fear and calling Thor’s name until he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

The grey pale light of a mist covered dawn did not improve his situation. He found he was looking at a wall of rock only inches from his face, and when he turned his head, he saw nothing but empty sky. Just when he thought his position couldn’t get any worse the first raven landed on the rock above his head and stabbed its beak down toward his face. Not for the first time he cursed the innate magic that made it difficult for Heimdall to scry the elfin lands.

Loki spent a torturous hour trying to fend off the ravens. If he’d been able to draw on his magic he might have scared them off with an illusion or even fried a couple with a burst of power. But weak and wounded as he was he lacked the ability to focus through the pain. He was reduced to prying loose rocks off the cliff and throwing them at the birds. They would scatter for a moment then settle again trying for a beakful of his flesh before the next rock drove them off. He was getting weaker and his throws were more erratic. Already the birds had ripped pieces from his right leg and a bold one had managed a bite of skin from where his torn pants exposed one hip.

Loki was wondering if he had enough strength to pull himself free from the cleft to find a cleaner death on the valley floor when he heard Thor calling his name. He tried to answer but his voice was thin and reedy. He banged the rock in his hand against the cliff trying to make more noise. The soft tink tink that resulted made tears run down his face. Thor would never find him hidden below the edge of the cliff and the ravens would return to peck him to death. That the ravens were gone penetrated to Loki’s frantic mind. Improbably Thor’s face appeared above him.

“Loki.” Thor shouted. 

Loki waved his arm and called to Thor, but again he was capable of no more than a whisper.

“I see you brother. I will need ropes to get you up. I’ll be right back, Loki.”

“Don’t go! Don’t leave me!” Loki cried.

But Thor’s face was gone as though it had never been and Loki wondered if it was some cruel hallucination. It seemed impossible that his brother had found him in all the vast space of the mountain top. When the ravens settled back to their grim attack it seemed even more of a dream. 

Loki had thrown no more than a handful of stones when they flew away a second time. Rocks and dust tumbled down from above hitting him in the face and making him close his eyes, lest he be blinded. Then Thor was beside him, balancing on hand and toeholds that seemed too small to give purchase. Loki was terrified his brother would lose his grip and fall into the abyss which had already claimed his horse.

“Thor! Go back! You’ll fall.” Loki said. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Rescuing you for a change.” Thor answered, and dropped another two feet. “I’m not going to fall. There’s a wide ledge here for me to stand on. Now don’t flail about and so I can get the tent around you.”

Loki tried to stay quiet as Thor lifted his shoulders from the stone. The movement of his left arm however made him whimper behind clenched teeth. Thor ignored the sound and passed the cloth under him. It took more effort to get the tent past his hips. Loki passed out when Thor lifted his left leg and the bones shifted under his hand, returning the feeling he’d lost in a burst of agony. He came to as Thor was tying the tent around him. His head was padded with several layers of clothing and his broken arm was secured to his chest. 

“I’m sorry Thor.” Loki said. “I’m sorry I called you an oaf. I’m sorry I spoiled our trip.”

“Little brother, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. I should have asked you before making plans.” Thor said. “I’m closing this so your face won’t get scraped. It will be only a little bit longer and you’ll be out of here.”

It seemed much more than a few minutes as Loki waited in the dark. Muffled from the sound of Thor’s progress up the cliff he began to fear that his brother had fallen in a hopeless attempt to save him. 

“Thor!” He called out as loud as the broken ribs allowed. 

His answer was a sharp jerk and then he was free and being pulled upward. The padding undoubtedly helped spare him some of the damage, but Loki felt like he was being beaten whenever the cocoon of tent and blankets bounced off the cliff. When he was finally dragged over the edge he was shaking from pain and shock.

Thor undid the wrapping around Loki’s face. He blinked in the bright light.

“Are you alright brother?” Thor asked.

“I think you need to lower me back down Thor, I believe you missed a couple of rocks on the way up.” Loki said with a weak smile.

Seeing Thor’s crestfallen face. Loki was quick to amend his words. “I’m alive brother, which I didn’t think I’d be an hour ago. Thanks to you.”

He tried to sit up and blanched in pain.

“Lay still Loki, you are badly hurt.” Thor said. He worked over Loki pulling his dislocated shoulder back in place and setting the broken bones of his arm and leg and stabilizing them with pieces of the tent poles. When he had finished his rough field medicine he re-wrapped Loki in the cocoon of canvas and blankets, lifted his brother and cradled him like an oversized infant. Loki tried to relax as Thor carried him back down the deer path to his waiting horse, though each step seem to find one more place that he was hurt. Thor held Loki in the saddle and led the stallion for the short trip back down the mountain. They reached the shelter of the trees where he unloaded his brother and built a fire. 

Loki slid in and out of consciousness the rest of the day. Thor cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. He set up the tent, laid out Loki’s bed and carried him inside. He was cooking their supper when Loki woke alone and yelled Thor’s name in panic. In a second the tent flap was pushed open and Thor was kneeling beside his bedroll. 

“It’s alright brother. I’m here.” Thor said clasping Loki’s shaking hand in his own.

“I thought you had gone.” Loki said. Tightening his grip on Thor’s hand.

“I’ll never leave you, Loki.” Thor said.

He gingerly placed his arm around his brother’s neck and kissed his forehead. He smiled to feel Loki release his hand and return the familiar clasp. But when he started to pull away Loki raised his head and brushed his lips over Thor’s, before his hand slipped from his brother’s neck.

“Make love to me Thor.” Loki said, his lips parted and his eyes soft. 

Thor cupped Loki’s jaw in his hand. “You’re in no condition to indulge in bed sports, little brother.” Thor said.

But he bent down and softly kissed Loki. Loki responded to the kiss, his lips opening and his tongue darting hungrily into the warmth of Thor’s mouth. Thor sucked on Loki’s tongue and was gratified to feel his response as he moaned in something other than pain. Thor broke the kiss and rose to his feet.

“When you are feeling better Loki. You have my word on it.” 

Thor walked outside, being careful to tie the tent flap open so Loki could see him. He rescued their meal from the fire and scraped off the burned bits. When he brought it back inside it was to find Loki fast asleep, a smile on his battered face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the mare's death. if it wasn't for the vultures, Thor would have never thought to look for Loki until after he arrived back in Asgard. I feel bad for her too.


	11. The Mountains of Alfhiemer part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has an itch and Thor takes care of it. Porn.

Loki awoke in darkness and in pain and for one terrible moment he was back on the cliff. His heart raced and he gasped for breath, before the warm blankets and the soft bed, brought him out of nightmare. Thor was laying at his side and the heat radiating from his brother’s body chased the lingering chill from his flesh. He reached with his undamaged arm and lay his hand on Thor’s muscular belly, felt the rise and fall as his brother took slow deep breaths. The physical connection calmed his pounding heart. It was only the way they were lying that caused Loki’s fingertips to graze the short curls as he shifted his arm into a more comfortable position. The frisson of lust was unexpected.

Loki hurt, his entire left side was battered, his arm and leg throbbing with the ache of broken bones healing. His cracked ribs sent hot stabs of pain if he breathed too deeply. The side of his head was sore where the frightened mare had kicked him and there was a pulsing bump on the back where he’d cracked his skull when he landed. So why did he feel a tightening in his groin at the softness of Thor’s pubes curling over his fingertips? Loki didn’t know, but the pleasant sensation was a relief from everything else he was feeling and he stroked his fingers in circles through the hair. Thor’s breathing shifted, the pattern a little faster, and Loki was rewarded with the touch of his brother’s hardening cock on the back of his knuckles. Loki’s own shaft rose in response and the sensation of his cock brushing over the blankets as he stiffened was more intense than he thought possible. It was if his body, overstimulated by pain, sought relief by drowning him in pleasure.

Loki tried rocking his hips to increase the friction and bit back a yelp as his broken leg twinged in agony. He panted through it and was surprised to find he was still hard. He lay quiet and decided to simply enjoy the feeling of Thor’s arousal instead of trying to increase his own. He closed his fingers around his brother’s thick shaft, stroking gently, reveling in the way the warm velvety weight felt in his hand. It was almost as good as stroking himself. Better in a way, because he had missed touching Thor, missed this comforting familiar intimacy. He was using the lightest touch, his eyes closed, to feel the delicate tracing of veins, the silken movement of Thor’s foreskin under his fingers, the slight moisture as he ran his thumb over the broad head. Loki was overcome with a desire to taste Thor’s essence and released his hand to bring his thumb to his mouth.

“Don’t you dare stop now.” Thor rumbled.

Loki chuckled and licked his thumb, savoring the slightly salty taste. “Only if you return the favor, brother.” Loki said.

“Are you sure you are capable of this Loki?” Thor asked turning on his side.

For an answer Loki drew his brother’s hand down to his engorged cock. “I’m up to it Thor.” He purred.

“So you are.” Thor answered and pulled his hand away.

“What, why?” Loki said. Thor was already rising from his bedroll and moving across the tent. Loki heard him rummaging in their supplies.

“Just a moment brother. If we are doing this, we’ll do it right.” Thor said as he returned and snuggled up to Loki. Loki gasped as warm, slick fingers wrapped around his shaft.

“Isn’t that better?” Thor said, nibbling Loki’s ear and sliding his hand down Loki’s cock.

“Yes… Mmmm…Put some on my hand. I want to feel you.” Loki answered. Thor complied and Loki grasped Thor’s shaft and worked him with slow slippery strokes. 

Loki was panting, trying tolay still so he wouldn’t jar his injuries. Thor’s hand squeezed and stroked his cock and the tension built.

“You like this Loki?” Thor queried. Loki’s lack of movement worried him. 

“Yes brother.” Loki moaned. “I love it. I just can’t hump, can’t move ... it hurts too much.” 

“Shit!” Thor swore and released Loki’s cock. “I don’t want to hurt you, Loki”

Loki howled in need. “Fuck! Don’t stop! You idiot! It doesn’t hurt, it feels good. I swear Thor, I’ll kill you if you don’t put your hand back on my cock this instant.”

Thor laughed in relief at Loki’s waspish demands.

“No, I’ll not return my hand there.” Thor said and then ducked his head under the blankets to take Loki’s cock into the heat of his mouth.

Loki cursed in a steady stream as Thor sucked, licked and swallowed his cock all the way down. Thor hummed and purred as he bobbed his head. He pinned Loki’s hips with the weight of his upper body, holding him in place. 

“There’s something to be said about having you helpless and at my mercy.” Thor said and kissed his way down the underside of Loki’s cock, he licked Loki’s balls and then took each in turn into his mouth and sucked gently. Loki cursed and took his hand from Thor’s prick to grasp his brother’s long hair.

“I’m not helpless.” Loki managed to get out. 

Thor raised his head. “No?” He trailed a fingertip wet with oil and spit over Loki’s perineum and rubbed it over his tight asshole. “How will you stop me from doing this?” He asked and pressed the fingertip past the ring of muscle, at the same time he sucked Loki’s cock back into his hot mouth.

Loki’s head fell back and he moaned. “Fuck me! Fuck me brother!” he begged.

Thor obliged, bobbing his head in time to fucking his finger in and out of Loki’s slickened asshole. Thor was rutting into the blankets at his brother’s impassioned cries.

“More Thor! More!” Loki howled. And Thor thrust another finger into his hot butt, curling them to stroke over Loki's prostate gently at first than with more pressure as Loki’s cries increased in volume and frequency.

“Uhnn! Uhnnn!” Loki groaned, lost in pleasure. The wonderful pressure building too high, too much. Thor’s mouth was impossibly hot and wet and his tongue was driving Loki mad. His anus clenched and pulsing waves washed from Thor’s fingers buried in his ass up the length of his throbbing cock. Loki came in hot spurts, screaming “Thor! Thor!” as he emptied into his brother’s hungrily sucking mouth. Pulse after pulse shivered through his body till he lay panting and empty.

Loki shuddered and almost yelped as the aftershocks made his back spasm and his ribs throb with pain. The tender licking that Thor was applying to pull the last of his spend from his shaft was too much sensation. He pulled Thor’s hair to get his feverish brother to let go of his softening shaft.

“Too much Thor! It’s too much. Stop.” Loki gasped.

Growling, Thor knelt up and grasped his own cock in his hand. Loki heard the wet friction as his brother jerked himself off. He put his hand on Thor’s thigh. 

“In my mouth brother.” Loki demanded, “I want your seed in my mouth. Spill on my tongue. I want to taste you on my lips.” As Thor’s grunts deepened Loki dug his nails into Thor’s thigh muscle. 

“Now Thor! Fucking now! Come brother!” Loki ordered.

Thor groaned, leaned over and pressed the head of his cock against Loki’s wet lips as he frantically stroked his cock. Loki wrapped the fingers of his good hand around the base and squeezed as he sucked at the fat head. Thor thrust deep into his throat and Loki felt the pulse on his tongue as his brother’s seed gushed in thick gouts into his mouth. Loki almost choked as he swallowed and swallowed again, semen spattering over his lips and cheek and spilling down his chin. He’d forgotten just how much seed Thor produced and his mouth was full to overflowing when his brother finally settled back on his haunches. Loki swallowed the mouthful and wiped the mess off his face, licking his fingers clean. 

He smiled at Thor’s gasping “Fuck! Loki!”

When his brother bent down to kiss him Loki offered him a taste of his own seed on the tip of his tongue. Thor took it and delved his tongue deeper. They kissed and licked into each other’s mouth till their heated blood finally cooled. Thor cleaned the traces of cum from Loki’s face with his tongue while Loki tried ineffectually to push him away with one hand.

“Enough brother, get off!” He said. “I don’t need to smell your breath all night.”

Thor laughed and lay down beside Loki. He brushed a hand gently through his hair.

“Feeling better little brother?” Thor asked.

Loki considered all the hurtful and vicious replies he could give to that question. No. I hurt like fuck all. No, you idiot, I’m still broken all to shit. 

He went with the truth.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Loki answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is going to three chapters at least.


	12. Mountains of Alfhiemer, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and magic. And of course porn.

The sunlight was shining through the entrance of the tent, when Loki awoke achy and muddled. He started to stretch and gave a gasping cry when pain stabbed through his body. There was the sound of hurried footsteps and the light was blocked as Thor bent and peered into the tent.

“Are you alright, Loki?” Thor asked, his concern plain in his voice.

The throbbing agony of his broken body made him surly, and when he thought about how Thor’s selfish lie, (and his own careless actions) had led him to be injured, he lashed out.

“How could I be otherwise, brother?” Loki said with derision. “After all, it’s you I have to thank for my condition. I don’t suppose you packed any healing stones when you planned this foolish expedition?”

“How is it my fault that you ran away in the dark, instead of waiting for dawn like a sensible person?” Thor growled. “And why would I pack healing stones, when you are capable of curing injuries? I didn’t expect you to fall off a mountain.”

“I only ran away because I couldn’t stand to be in your selfish, arrogant company a moment longer.” Loki spat, rising up on his good arm. “Now I’ll miss the conference and it’s all your fault!”  
The last came out a petulant whine, and he collapsed back on the bed panting, exhausted from their brief exchange. Tears welled up in his eyes from disappointment and pain and he angrily wiped them away.

Thor was at his side in a minute, cupping his face, careful of his bruises. 

“Loki,” He said, “Let us not argue. I admit this trip was a mistake. If there is anything I can do to help you feel better, tell me.”

“Get off me,” Loki sobbed, trying to shove Thor away with his one good arm. “You ruin everything. Dúfa died because of you.” 

Loki’s heart ached for the mare he’d trained from a filly. He knew it was his own actions that had precipitated her fall, and guilt curled in his belly, but it was easier to blame it all on Thor. He was ashamed because of his tears, mortified that Thor’s hand on his face only made them fall faster. He was angry that he fisted his hand in Thor’s shirt when his brother gently gathered him to his chest and stroked down his back. He hated the weakness that caused him to bury his head against Thor’s neck and how the familiar scent of his brother soothed his hurt. Loki shook in an overload of emotional and physical anguish, clinging to Thor.

Thor held his brother, while Loki sobbed out his anger and grief. Guilt twisted his throat closed. How could he make this disaster up to Loki? Even if he could somehow get them back home, he doubted that Er could heal Loki’s injuries in time for the conference. Nor could he make up for the loss of the mare. The guilt made him angry and he wanted to lash out at Loki. It wasn’t all his fault. Loki’s own actions were responsible for at least some of this disaster. Thor wanted to shake an admission out of him, it was only the way Loki clung to him like a drowning man to a rock, which caused Thor to hold back. 

The harsh sobs slowed and calmed. He expected Loki to shove away from him but his brother only shifted his head so it rested over Thor’s heart. Loki’s good arm encircled his waist. Thor sat holding Loki, wondering how long the moment of calm would last. His brother’s eyes were open but he was staring off into space, his brow slightly furrowed. Thor recognized Loki’s thinking face and knew better then to interrupt him. He bent and kissed the top of Loki’s head, breathing in the scent of his hair. It was mixed with the sharp piney smell of the ointment he’d used to dress the cuts. Thor sighed and tried to get comfortable as the minutes dragged on. If he didn’t know better, he could almost believe his brother had fallen asleep with his eyes open, but Loki made soft chiding sounds every time Thor shifted. Eventually Loki pushed himself into a sitting position.

“Thor, bring me my fox skin bag,” Loki said, “then fetch me a hot coal the size of an acorn.” 

“What are you going to do?” Thor asked, reaching for Loki’s pack.

“Try to fix this mess.” Loki snapped at him, taking the pouch from his brother as soon as Thor pulled it out. He winced and tried to get in a better position. 

“Here let me help.” Thor said and piled his bedroll up behind Loki to help him sit upright.

Loki scowled at him but made no other complaint and settled back against the cushion with a sigh.

Loki emptied the bag on his lap and sorted through the contents with his working hand. Lavender oil, valerian, chamomile and dandelion flowers and other more exotic ingredients were collected together. A small mortar and pestle were set aside along with a small ink brush.

Thor returned with an ember smoldering in their cooking pot. At Loki’s direction he held it while his brother dropped the collection of dried leaves, flowers and bark into the pan, he chanted softly in a melodic language that all speak did not translate. Thor wondered if it was truly words Loki was speaking or simply sounds. The curling smoke was sweet smelling, though somewhat overpowering in the confines of the tent. Thor had to repress an urge to cough when he accidentally inhaled a lungful. Loki watched the ingredients of his spell burn down to ash, seemingly unbothered by the smoke. When they had at last smoldered out he braced the mortar between his knees and had Thor pour in the ashes. Loki ground the ash and charcoal into a fine powder, adding pinches of other items as he worked. Thor braced the mortar with his hand and Loki gave him a grateful nod. 

“Now brother, pour in the lavender oil a drop at a time.” Loki ordered.

As Thor added each drop, Loki spoke a chiming word and stirred the mix with his forefinger. At the ninth drop he stopped Thor. He licked his finger, nodded and leaned back against the bedroll and shut his eyes.

“I’ll need your help for the next part Thor.” Loki said. “If you could?” 

He indicated the pouch's contents still scattered on his lap. Thor took the hint and packed away everything but the mortar and the brush while Loki rested. He left the tent and returned with a wineskin. Loki smiled and took a drink. 

“Thank you.”

“What now?”

“Now Thor, I’m going to try to heal myself, by using some of your strength. I’m not certain it will work, the magic is rather primitive. But it doesn’t require a large investment from the caster.”

“How much of my strength?” Thor asked, concerned. He wasn’t about to participate in anything that left him as helpless as his brother. He wondered if Loki intended to somehow transfer his injuries onto Thor. 

Loki scowled again at the suspicious look on Thor’s face.

“Nothing terribly devastating, brother. You’ll be no more tired than if you’d been sparring with your friends.” Loki said. “You did ask if there was anything you could do to help me feel better. Have you withdrawn that offer? Or was it only empty words?” 

“Of course I will help. I only meant that it would be foolish for both of us to be unfit.” Thor replied. “These woods are not without their hazards.”

Loki gave him a skeptical look. Thor was bad at lying, he always opened his eyes wide and looked Loki straight in the face in an obvious attempt to seem honest. Loki decided the lie wasn’t important enough to pursue.

“Take off your clothes, and kneel beside me.” He said. “Pay attention to the designs I paint on your skin. You will need to replicate them on mine.”

Loki took the brush and dipped it in the mixture. He scrawled marks on Thor’s thighs, on his belly on his forearms and chest. The ink smelled smoky-sweet and was a rich black that shone like oil. It seemed to sink into Thor’s skin as it dried so the marks resembled tattoos. The last thing he drew was a sun symbol on Thor’s forehead.

“I can’t see that one Loki.” Thor pointed out.

“I know, Thor. I’m not an imbecile.” Loki said, implying by his tone that he considered Thor one. “You will paint a crescent moon on my forehead. I assume you can manage that without help?”

Thor made a growling sound under his breath for an answer. He took the brush, pulled back the blankets and repeated the designs on Loki’s bare skin.

“Now what?” Thor asked.

Loki gave him a calculating look. “Now brother,” He said in his coldest tone. “You make love to me.”

Thor blinked, certain he had misheard. “What?”

“Are you going deaf now?” Loki asked in a scathing tone. “Make love to me. Mount me, fuck me Thor. Is that plain enough? Or do I have to draw you a picture?” 

His voice was all sharp edges, but Thor suddenly caught the sparkle in Loki’s green eyes. He laughed and swooped down to kiss Loki’s mouth, just as a suppressed smile tugged the corners up.

Loki opened under his kiss, his thin lips softening, his tongue darting into Thor’s mouth. There was a strange feeling playing over Thor’s skin, and he could see a bluish light, so different from Loki’s usual green seidr, sparkling wherever they touched. He kissed down Loki’s throat and across his chest, careful of his broken ribs and the purplish bruises marring the pale skin. As he paused over one nipple he was startled to feel a pop of electricity from his lower lip to Loki’s chest, the nub of flesh hardening at the spark. Loki moaned and shivered. Thor tried it again on the other nipple, seeing how close his mouth had to be to get the spark to jump. Loki’s low cry each time he did, it only encouraged Thor to repeat the experiment. Power dripped from his fingertips and his lips as he stroked and kissed his way down his brother’s body. When his growing erection brushed Loki’s thigh the pleasant tingling sensation traveled the length of his cock, accompanied by trails of blue-white light, to crackle over his brother’s skin. He lifted his head to meet Loki’s startled eyes.

“Is the spell working correctly?” Thor asked.

“Better then I hoped, brother.” Loki said. “I had no idea you had such a reservoir of power.”

Thor stroked gently over the bruises on Loki’s chest and was rewarded not only with his brother’s heated moan as the sparks grounded in his skin, but with a lightening of the marks. He touched Loki’s broken arm and could feel the power flowing between them, as though it was eager to repair the shattered bone and torn muscle. The feeling was far from draining to Thor, it seemed to resonate through him and pulse into the surrounding air. When he lowered his mouth to Loki’s jutting cock, electricity coiled around the shaft as he closed his lips around the silken head. 

Loki was swamped with sensation. He’d expected some healing from tapping Thor’s physical strength, enough that he could manage the trip home. Instead, the primitive spell had somehow caused a dynamo in his brother. Rather than the magic fading as the spell worked, it was increasing. The power pouring from Thor was intoxicating. Loki writhed in ecstasy as Thor teased him with the tingling sparks. He could feel it coursing over his injuries, knitting together skin and bone, muscles and organs. 

Loki gasped at the mixture of wet moist heat and burning electricity as Thor mouthed his cock. He thrust into the slick heat and buried his shaft in his brother’s throat. His torn back, his damaged hip, his broken leg should have made him scream in agony, but all Loki could feel was an intense throbbing pleasure. He pulled his arm free from the sling and slid the fingers of both hands into Thor’s hair. On some level he knew that the spell was already out of his control, but he was caught in the scintillating energy. He was alight with it and static ran over his skin, leaping from him to his brother and back again. He rutted into Thor’s wet sucking mouth in a frenzy of desire.

When Thor lifted his head from Loki’s cock, he howled in frustration. Only when his brother moved between his thighs did he quiet his demands. Thor met his eyes and Loki shivered at the sight. Thor’s eyes burned white with power and lightning crawled over his skin. He seemed larger, more muscular than Loki remembered. Loki knew it wasn’t the spell that was causing this but some massive force which had awoken within Thor himself.

Thor pushed Loki’s knees to his chest, and his thick cock pressed against Loki’s tight muscular ring. Loki had barely enough sense to take some of the power pounding through his veins to summon the oil Thor had used the night before. He managed to push Thor back enough for his brother to realize what he was about. There was no place for words in his mind but a quick grasp of Thor’s shaft in his oil slippery hand communicated all he needed to say. A second later the now slick head was at his anus and Thor pushed slowly into his body. Loki’s head fell back at the burning stretch, the thickness of his brother’s cock filling him, the tingling power sparking inside his guts was overpowering. He was lost in the heady push and pull, the hard grip of Thor’s hands on his hips, his lips on Loki’s throat.

Loki wrapped his long legs around Thor’s waist and rocked with each deep thrust. Thor was plunging hard into his ass, balls slapping his tailbone. He grasped his own cock and stroked in the rhythm of his brother’s pounding beat. The tension built higher and higher. The sky was rumbling and Loki could feel power building all around them. The very air was heavy, surging with energy. They locked gazes and the storm broke.

He was no longer Loki, but the earth and his brother was the sky. Lighting crackled between them and thunder boomed so loud it shook the mountain. Current arced from earth to sky and stabbed back down in a blinding white flash. They were joined eternally, brothers and lovers, coupling in an ancient ritual as the wind howled and lightning drove again and again into the rain soaked ground.

Loki shuddered in aching release. He could feel Thor’s cock pulsing inside of him, seed and electricity filling his ass. He was suspended between heartbeats, his cock emptying as Thor’s did, his cum splashing hot on their bodies as the warm rain poured down on them. 

Loki gasped for air, Thor collapsed panting over him. They lay in the ruins of their smoldering tent, the warm summer rain soaking their belongings. Loki was too dazed to make sense of what had just happened. The rain slowed and pattered to a gentle sprinkle as their breathing eased. Thor lifted his head and blinked rain wet lashes at Loki. Slowly they pulled apart. Loki testing his newly healed body, and Thor flexing his hands and marveling at the fading sparks that shed from his fingertips.

The trees around them were lighting scarred and Thor’s stallion was nowhere to be seen, a snapped tether witness to its escape. 

Thor touched Loki’s face. His brother’s confused expression mirrored his own.

“Are you alright Loki?” Thor asked, worry and wonder plain on his handsome face.

Loki laughed in a joy so pure it took him by surprise.

“I can honestly say Thor, I have never felt better in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know how Thor discovered his power. After all this is it any wonder Loki can't stop trying to get Thor's attention?  
> Comments make me write.


	13. The Throne of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets what he needs. Thor is happy to deliver. For Thotki

Thor was tired, open court today had been exhausting. He liked to keep in touch with his people and the days that he held open court was one way to establish that connection here in New Asgard. While Loki was always at his side during council meetings, he begged off attending these less formal interactions. His excuse being that the petitioners came more to see their King, than to ask for his judgement. Thor wondered if part of Loki’s reasoning for abjuring was because he had refused Loki’s suggestion that petitioners be screened so they didn’t bother the King with things better solved on a lower level.

Thor was reconsidering Loki’s stance when his brother waltzed in, looking relaxed and refreshed as though he’d done nothing more strenuous then take a bath and pick out his scandalously tight outfit. Thor dismissed the one ceremonial guard when Loki produced a bottle from under his cloak. That there had been no room for the bottle before it appeared was typical Loki showmanship. He perched on the arm of the throne, his long legs dangling after the door was shut behind the departing guard. With a simple finger movement he caused the heavy bar to drop, locking them in and insuring their privacy.

He handed the bottle to Thor who pulled the cork and took a swig. The wine burst over his tongue with a strange mix of the familiar and the new. It was produced by grapes whose vines came from cuttings taken from the vineyards of lost Asgard, transplanted here in earth’s alien soil. He passed the bottle to Loki who drank from it and sighed.

“Not too bad for a young wine.” Loki said, slipping from the arm of the throne to land in Thor’s lap. “I’d ask how your day went but it’s written all over your face.” He passed the bottle back to his brother.

Thor put an arm around Loki’s slender waist and smiled at how he shifted his firm butt over Thor’s lap. 

“You’re in a mood tonight.” Thor said, and took another long swallow of the wine.

“Um hmm…” Loki answered, nibbling on Thor’s ear. “A wicked mood, a naughty mood, brother.” He whispered. “I fear I’ll be up to all kinds of mischief if you don’t do something to stop me.” He snatched the wine from Thor’s hand and took a drink of it. He looked Thor in the eye, licked over the top and stuck his tongue into the bottle.

“Wicked Loki indeed!” said Thor with a wolfish grin, feeling the heat flush to his groin and his cock start to harden. He took the wine back for another drink. “How do you propose I prevent your fall into evil behavior?”

Loki licked his lips, his cheeks blushing and his eyes half lidded. “You could always spank me, brother.”

“Fuck!” Thor swore. He dropped the bottle and it shattered on the stone floor. 

Instantly there came a bang as the locked door was tried and then a loud hammering and the guard who had stepped outside called.

“My king are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Thor bellowed, “just a minor accident.”

Loki buried his laughter in Thor’s neck. “You idiot, why didn’t you sit it on the table?” 

“Idiot am I?” Said Thor swinging a giggling Loki around and shoving him face down over his lap.

“Wait! Wait!” Loki said. “If he heard the bottle he’ll surely hear this.”

“Maybe I intend him to, little brother.” Thor said as he pinned Loki in place with one broad hand and rubbed the other over the thin fabric of his pants.

“You wouldn’t!" Loki hissed.

Thor laughed and said softly “No, but the look on your face made the threat worth it. Seal the room brother, before he has a tale to tell his grandchildren of the night he heard the king beat the prince’s ass.”

Loki spread his hands and a soft green light encircled them in a sphere of gently glowing power. Thor felt his brother relax and he smiled as Loki looked over his shoulder and said “Do your worst, no one will hear now.”

Thor met the challenge by raising his hand and bringing it down with a powerful blow over Loki’s upraised bottom. Loki's gasp was sweet. Thor gave him no time to recover, setting up a steady rain of swats on Loki’s rear that made him wiggle and squirm and whine. Thor could feel Loki’s cock pressing hard on his thigh.

“Such a naughty boy tonight aren’t you?” Thor chuckled.

“Yes! Oh yes I am!” Loki panted. “But this is hardly a deterrent Thor. I’ve had worse beatings from cook for stealing a pastry.”

Considering ‘cook’ was the ancient woman who’d ruled the kitchen when they were boys and never gave either of them more than a token swat for their trespasses, Thor took the insult in the manner intended. He undid the front of Loki’s pants and pealed the material down, baring his slightly pinked buttocks to the cool air of the Throne room. He kept pulling till the pants were around his brother’s ankles. Loki’s answering purr at this development, made his cock throb. He raised his hand again and swung it down hard on the round curve of Loki’s butt. Loki’s suppressed yip was pleasing, as was the print of his hand, red on his brother’s skin.

Thor pressed his other hand firmly down on Loki’s back and then unleashed a battery of hard stinging swats on Loki’s ass, making his cheeks quiver with the force of the blows. Loki’s panting turned to whining as his rump reddened. Thor moved his hand to the top of Loki’s thighs and slapped the tender skin until it matched the rose of his bottom. Loki’s long legs trembled at the burn.

“Oh please Thor, more! Harder!” Loki moaned, his words half plea and half demand.

Thor growled in lust and shoved his brother’s knees apart. He swatted Loki’s tender inner thighs until they were scarlet and Loki was yelping in pain. Then he moved back up and hit the underside of his ass cheeks making them bounce with each blow. Thor’s palm was burning but it was nothing compared to the heat in his brother’s bottom and thighs. He spanked Loki harder, turning the rose color to scarlet. Loki was gasping with each smack, his cock dragging over Thor’s pants leg. Thor shifted trapping his brother’s cock between his thighs and Loki made an animal sound of pleasure as his shaft was encased in leather. 

“You like this Loki?” Thor asked. “Is this why you are so wicked, brother? So your King will take you over the throne and punish you?” 

“Yes!” Loki cried. “I need it, want it!”

Thor’s hand was a blur as he smacked Loki’s hot butt from scarlet to crimson while his brother rutted between his thighs.

“Maybe you need it in front of the council Loki. How would you like me to spank your bare ass in front of our nobles?” Thor snarled.

His hand was wreathed in blue white electricity and he brought it down on Loki’s bruised bottom without mercy. Loki howled at the shock of Thor’s power on his welted ass. He thrust and bucked and came in hot gouts between his brother’s thighs, smearing the leather with his seed. He was squirming and moaning as Thor slapped his rump hard.

Loki collapsed whimpering, tears running down his face and still Thor smacked his bottom. Lighter now, but the pain seemed redoubled in the wake of his release. 

“Please Thor. No more, please, ow!” Loki begged.

Thor kept up the steady light swats. “Not yet little brother." He said gently. "Not quite yet. You need a little more. Don’t you?”

Loki broke at the soft words, giving in entirely, he lay relaxed over Thor’s lap, crying as though his heart had broken while Thor rubbed one hand in circles on his back and swatted his aching butt in a slow steady rhythm with the other. “Yes. Yes Thor.” He wept.

Thor leaned over Loki, breathed hot into his hair. 

“I love you Loki. Love you my sweet, wicked, little brother.” Loki yelped in pain as Thor’s hand stopped slapping and grabbed his punished ass with bruising force. Thor shuddered and came, his face buried in Loki’s hair. His seed spilling in his pants as he held his shaking, sobbing brother.

They rested like that, Loki spread over his brother’s lap, his legs hanging off the arm of the throne, Thor bent over him gently stroking his plum bruised bottom. Gradually their breathing slowed and Thor raised up. He fondled his brother’s rump. 

“Don’t heal right away Loki, I want to see the marks on you, think about it at our meal tonight.”

Loki raised himself onto his elbows. He took a few slow breaths, called his magic and cleaned the tears and sweat and semen from their bodies. Another motion and the remnants of the wine bottle was gathered into a ball and glass and spilled wine found their way to the refuse bin.

Loki leaned onto his side and smiled up at Thor. “I won’t brother. I won’t heal it with magic.” 

Loki rose carefully to his feet and Thor helped him pull his pants up. Loki hissed in pain at the touch of the material on his throbbing butt. He leaned forward and kissed Thor slow and deep. They savored the warmth and touch of each other’s mouth. Loki straightened up and looked into Thor’s eyes with a wicked smile.

“I want you to remember this every time you see me. Remember it when you see the hitch in my step and the stiffness when I stand. Remember it when you see the hesitation when I sit and how I have to rock from one cheek to the other to abide the pain. Remember it when I grimace when I rise and when you notice the slowness of my bow. I want you to remember this for days Thor.”

Thor grinned at the prospect of Loki’s delightful tormenting.


	14. Spring Idyll, revisited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed a break

The horses grazed at the edge of the new meadow, content after the morning’s brisk ride to laze in the warm afternoon sun. Loki idly watched them, Thor’s head in his lap, as he braided a new swatch of his own hair into his brother’s. A matching braid refused to stay tucked behind his ear and the brighter sparkle of gold in the dark tresses kept catching his eye and distracting him. Loki didn’t mind, he loved the reminder. Here they had finally found each other. This new world, born in the aftermath of loss and death and destruction. It was fitting that they had arrived in winter, built the settlement up in the cold damp weather, mourned through the long northern nights. Spring seemed a dream and it was slow in coming. But come it had, and with the renewing of the earth so had their hearts renewed. The battered love they shared out of desperation and longing and raw aching need, softened into gentle caresses and soft morning kisses. Loki woke not to a clinging hug, being held tight against the threat of death returning, but to an easy warmth. A casual arm draped around his waist or even Thor’s broad back pressed to his.

He bent down and kissed his brothers cheek and Thor smiled without opening his eyes. There was no hurry to return the kiss. Loki finished the braid and tied it off. He leaned back against the stump, the remains of the first tree they’d harvested to build the village. One hand he rested on Thor’s shoulder and with the other toyed with the woven wreath he’d found when they had arrived. It was laying atop this very stump, a simple gift of twisted dried grass and flowers and a green silk ribbon faded from its time in the sun. Two tiny charms hung from the ribbon, a rune covered Mjölnir and a serpent coiled around itself. It mattered not that the true Mjölnir was long gone and Thor now carried the Ax Stormbreaker nor that Loki was not particularly fond of snakes. The locals had their symbols and a thousand years of tradition wasn’t going to be changed by something so dull as facts. 

Loki placed the gift over Thor’s head. Thor opened an eye, the blue one and peered up at him bemused. 

“A fitting crown for the king of this humble New Asgard.” Loki said. And there was a touch of an old wound that still twinged when prodded.

Thor opened his other eye, removed the garland tapped the serpent. 

“We’re meant to share this brother.” He said and reached up to place it over Loki’s raven locks. “Consort kings in New Asgard and all rivalries done.”

Loki sighed and Thor saw the slight frown ease from his face. Thor smiled and half closed his eyes. They would make love here later, blessing this field for the gift of the garland. There was no hurry and he savored the touch of his brother’s long fingers stroking through his hair. The horses swished their tales chasing away the few early buzzing insects. A hawk rode the sky above them black against the pale blue. 

Loki’s soft baritone broke the quiet as he sang the sad lilting notes of a song from the ancient days of lost Asgard.


End file.
